Guns & Flannel
by Jared's Gummy Bear
Summary: Sequel to Two Deans
1. Chapter 1

The bright sunshine woke me from a long crazy dream. I had dreamed that I was somewhere in the future and Liz was with me. There were these guys, well the same guy really but from two separate times. And they had a brother and somehow he was much like my own brother. I opened my eyes slowly trying to remember the entire dream. How could it have seemed so real but yet been a dream? I could see that I was at home in my own bed, the one that had not been shared with the ruggedly handsome, green eyed man that had been in my so very real dream. I threw back the covers and looked down at my body. Where did this purple plaid flannel shirt come from? I shrug thinking maybe Liz left it here .

I crawl from my warm bed and head to the bathroom to start a shower. I turn on the water and step back to let it warm up while I undress. I begin to unbutton the shirt and I see a diamond and emerald band on my left ring finger. Now where did that come from? I hold out my hand and examine the band. It sure is beautiful. My mind wanders back to the dream. I vaguely remember sitting in the backseat of a big black car with that same handsome man and him sliding it onto my finger. Ok this is all a little weird how can there be so many things from my dream follow me over into my real life? I shake my head and finish removing the shirt. I see something in the mirror and turn to get a better look. There is a tattoo on my right rib cage of what I can only describe as a pentagram with what looks like flames all around it. Now this is strange too. I've never wanted a tattoo and here I have one. Ok I've got to figure out what's going on. First I need a shower because there's nothing I can do about a tattoo now.

I finish my shower and throw the flannel shirt into the dirty clothes hamper and go make my bed. I pull up the goose down white comforter and my mind slips back to another bedroom and another bed. This one is more masculine and the smell of gunpowder and leather assaults my senses. I see myself on that bed with this man again. We're naked and I'm running my hand over his chest. There under my hand is the same tattoo that I now sport on my rib cage. I can feel his stubble on my neck and shoulder as he kisses me gently there. His tongue darts out to taste my flesh and I shake myself to snap out of this kind of trance I'm in. What is wrong with me? I finish the bed and pad bare footed into the living room.

Everything looks normal in this room. Now my stomach is reminding me that it's time to eat. I go into the kitchen and grab two eggs and some turkey bacon. I crack the eggs and throw in some grated cheese and salt and pepper. Some of the salt falls onto the counter and I'm thrown back into my dream world again. I can see salt being sprinkled into window sills and along the bottom of doorways. I blink my eyes a few times and my eggs are back. I finish scrambling them and pop the bacon into the microwave to cook while I do the eggs in a skillet. After I eat I will call Liz and see what's going on with her. Maybe she can help me to understand all that's going on.

When I finish my breakfast I put my dirty dishes in the dishwasher and go to the living room. I curl up on the couch with my legs under me and pick up my phone to call Liz. I search and find her number and slide my finger along the screen to begin the call. The phone rings four times and then clicks on. "This is Jennifer. I'm unable to take your call at this time. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." I pull the phone from my face and look at the screen. I see Liz's face smiling up at me and her name under that indicating that I have indeed called her number. Who the hell is this Jennifer person? I lay my finger on the button to end the call and shake my head. Well maybe it's a mistake on the phone company's end.

I grab my keys and head outside to my 1969 Dodge Charger and climbed into the driver's seat. I'll just drive over to Liz's house and see what's going on. My car's engine rumbles to life and I roll the windows down and crank the music. Bad Company is singing about not being able to get enough of my love and I mentally smile. Again I'm thrown back into my dream world and into the backseat of another classic car. I feel strong hands on my thighs and soft lips on my throat. My hands are buried in short, soft, spiky hair and I raise his head to look into his eyes. There were those moss green eyes again looking so intense and so…so…..beautiful. The lashes were dark and long and I felt lost in them. The song on the radio changed to a Steve Miller Band tune and I was again back in my own car. Shit this was seriously driving me crazy!

I pull out of the driveway and head the few miles to Liz's house. When I pull up in front of her house things look way different than they did yesterday. Where were her beautiful flowers and that wasn't her Prius in the driveway either. I climbed out of my car and walked to the front door and knocked. A little girl with red hair opened the door and looked up at me with the cutest blue eyes. Her freckles were so cute and they too reminded me of something but I didn't know what at the moment. But it didn't take long for the flashback to render me immobile. I saw his beautiful face and the smattering of freckles there across his nose. I moved closer to him and kissed his chin and then ran my tongue along his jawline. The stubble felt erotic against my tongue and I kissed lower opening the top button of his flannel shirt. There were freckles here on his chest too and I licked from one to the other, connecting the dots.

Suddenly I was back in real time and I must have passed out. I was laying on my back on what was supposed to be Liz's porch and there was the cute little red haired girl and a man looking down at me. "Daddy I don't know what happened to this lady. I opened the door and she started to say something. The next thing I knew she was on the ground." The man who looked very kind leaned forward and brushed his hand along my cheek. "Miss, are you going to be ok? Do you want a drink of water?" He turned to his daughter and she handed him a small bottle of water. He helped me to sit up and extended his hand with the water and helped me to take a swig. I blinked a few times after drinking the water and said, "I was coming here to see my friend Liz. I'm not sure what happened but she's supposed to live here. At least she did yesterday…" The kind man looks puzzled but answers, "Sweetheart we've lived here for six years. Maybe you're mistaken about where your friend lives."

I knew he was looking at me as if I were on drugs or had been drinking so I struggled to my feet and brushed off my behind. I looked at the house number and while I was sure this was Liz's house I pretended that I had been mistaken. "You know you're right. Her house isn't 1029 it's 1039. Silly me! So sorry for the misunderstanding." With that I easily made my way back to my car and climbed in. I drove up the road to a secluded spot and pulled over. I cut the engine and sat back in my seat. What in Sam Hill is wrong with me? These blackouts and the thinking I'm somewhere I'm not isn't right. I blow a breath out and decide that maybe I need to make a trip to my local doctor and have a little checkup. Maybe I hit my head or something and they will be able to tell me what my problem is.

I drive to the doctor's office and go in. Thankfully they have had a couple cancellations this morning and they can see me in a few. I have a seat in the waiting room and sit back to wait to be called back. As I'm sitting and waiting I see a guy sitting in front of me but with his back to me. I notice that his hair is long and a beautiful shade of chestnut. It's so shiny and soft looking that I want to run my fingers through it. Before I can even think of reaching out I'm back in that other world. There's that same long chestnut colored hair but this time I see the face. His smile is soft and he has the cutest dimples. His eyes are a beautiful hazel and he's looking down at me. I'm pretty short but he must be incredibly tall as well. He comes closer and lifts me in a bear hug and calls me little bit. I close my eyes and feel his strong arms around me. Then I hear my name being called and I snap out of it. The nurse is looking at me a bit confused and I smile t hide my discomfort.

I follow her to the back and she begins to do all the usual blood tests, urine tests and height and weight. I answer her questions as best as I can and then follow her to the room to wait on the doctor. I sit there for about 15 minutes before the doctor knocks on the door and enters. He asks me tons of questions and consults his papers on me. He listens as I tell him about all of the flashbacks and the craziness since I've woken up this morning and just nods. The nurse knocks softly and then enters, "Doctor I have the test results here." She hands him a few sheets of paper and then steps back out of the room. The doctor looks over the papers and frowns a bit and then nods. "Ok Nicole I think we see some of what's going on here." I swallow and wonder if I have a brain tumor or some other dreaded thing. I brace myself for the results and hold on to the edge of the bed. "Nicole you are pregnant. Congratulations!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Impala barreled down the road with Dean behind the wheel and Sam resting quietly in the passenger's seat. They had been on the road all night looking for the incubus that has been terrorizing the surrounding areas for the past few weeks. Dean is relieved that he's not too tired to drive. His dreams have been riddled with a mysterious green eyed woman that has him feeling off his game. He knows Sam senses that something is wrong but he's not ready to talk about it just yet. There's got to be something to these dreams and visions. Small things bring them on but so far Dean has been able to keep Sam from knowing too much.

They pull into a local motel and Dean reaches over and slaps Sam on the chest. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, we're in Birmingham. I'm going in to get us a room. You grab the bags." Sam sat up groggily and looked around at the Alabama landscape. Lots of trees and rolling hills and hot as any place he'd ever been. Dean unfolded himself from the front seat and went inside the office to grab a room. The bell on the door tinkled as he entered and a short dark haired woman looked up from the book she was reading. "Can I help you?", she asked sweetly. Her name tag said 'Lana'. "Well Lana," Dean said looking her in the eyes and giving her his most sexy sideways grin. "I need a room, two beds and preferably down on the far end of the building. My brother snores pretty loud and I wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors."

Lana looked at Dean as if she didn't much believe that story but nodded anyway as she flipped open the book on the desk to check room availabilities, not that there were many guests staying in the motel. "I have room 13 at the end of the building. Would that be alright with you? It has two full beds complete with Magic Fingers." Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of the Magic Fingers and he said, "We'll take it!" He slid the cash across the desk to Lana and signed for the room using the alias Danny Hutton. Lana handed him the key and Dean thanked her before walking back out into the humidity that was Alabama.

Sam was leaned against the Impala with his legs crossed at the ankles. Dean's bag was thrown over his shoulder and his laptop was tucked under his arm. "Took you long enough. Who are you today?" Dean's eyes sparkled as he answered, "Danny Hutton." Sam shook his head. "Since when do you like Three Dog Night?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know man, it just kind of popped in my head." He opens the door and Sam goes in to begin his search on the lore of the incubus. Dean throws the keys on the bed side table and Sam is stretched out at the little table in front of the windows. They do not open the curtains but prefer the darkness of the room just as it is. There is a window air conditioning unit that is kicking it as fast as it can trying to beat the heat from outside.

Soon Sam was reading out loud from his laptop sharing the information he had found on an incubus. "An incubus (nominal form constructed from the Latin verb, incubo, incubare, or "to lie upon") is a demon in male form who, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them. Its female counterpart is the succubus. An incubus may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child, as in the legend of Merlin. Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death. It also says that they can sometimes be an ugly yet beautiful strange mix of a man that the woman is in love with."

Dean looked pensive before he spoke, "Well does it say how to kill the evil sons of bitches?" Sam looks down at his laptop and shakes his head. "So far I haven't found anything. I'll have to keep searching." Dean folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "Well wake me when you find something. I'm going to grab a quick nap." Sam didn't answer but looked over to his older brother and wondered if he would have those strange dreams that he thought he was hiding from him. He decided to keep searching for ways to kill the incubus as well as ways to find one while he kept a semi eye on Dean as he slept.

Dean drifted off to sleep and soon began dreaming about the woman that kept meeting him there in his dreams. She was short and barely reached his chest. He felt like he was supposed to protect her. She looked up at him and her black rimmed, green eyes looked up at him lovingly. Her eyes almost reminded him of a panther's eyes in their color. She had a light smattering of freckles beneath that golden tan that looked as if she loved spending time in the sun. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and there was a streak of pink along the right side and also tucked behind her ear. Then the dream changed and he saw her in a kitchen, one that gave him the feeling that it was his kitchen. She was cooking and had the radio playing beside her on the counter. He heard the strains of Three Dog Night's "Shambala" playing as she moved her hips and danced around the kitchen. She sang the words in a lovely voice tinged with a Southern drawl, "Wash away my troubles, wash away my pain, With the rain in Shambala, Wash away my sorrows, wash away my shame, With the rain in Shambala."

Dean stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe and watched her until she noticed him standing there. She only smiled and continued her singing but now she sashayed toward him. Her rounded hips swayed and caused him to have a sexual stirring and his heart to beat a little harder. As she got closer to him she reached her hand out to him and crooked her finger calling him to her. He licked his lips and strode toward her with an animalistic smile on his lips. She turned her back to him and his hands rested on her hips as she swayed back into his body. She looked over her shoulder at him and bit her bottom lip and Dean leaned down to kiss the back of her neck. He let his lips and tongue play there and felt himself grow more aroused.

Suddenly he was startled out of his dream by the sound of his phone ringing and vibrating on the table beside his head. He almost leaped from the bed as he grabbed the phone and answered all in one quick hunter like move. It was Bobby, "Where are you digits?" His gruff voice brought Dean to full attention and he answered, "Birmingham, Alabama. We're looking for an incubus. You ever dealt with one of those?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck and tried to shake the dream that he had just been having. He was almost finding it difficult to pay attention to what Bobby was telling him. "Yeah several years ago your dad was chasing one but it got away before we could figure out what to do about it. I'll have to go back and consult some of my books to find out more information on them." Dean and Bobby talked for a few more minutes, with Bobby telling Dean that he and Garth would be in Oklahoma in search of a shtriga.

When Dean hung up the phone he relayed the message to Sam and frowned when he saw the look on Sam's face. "Dude what were you dreaming just before the phone rang? You were humming something and had a goofy grin on your face.", Sam said with one raised eyebrow. Dean fought to keep from blushing and said, "Yeah well it was a good dream. You don't need to know anymore than that!" Sam threw a book of matches at Dean and said, "Jerk!" Dean smirked and said, "Bitch!", before getting up off the bed and going to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and shook his head. Who is this woman and why I she invading his dreams?


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the table in the doctor's office not seeing or hearing anything around me. It was as if I was under water and everything was muffled. After a few minutes the doctor touched my shoulder and I jumped and blinked up at him. "Are you alright Nicole?", the doctor said with a concerned look on his face. "Y..yes I'm fine. It's just a surprise is all.", "Well there are people here who you can talk to if this isn't what you want at this time.", he says with a sad smile. "Oh no I would never!", I say shaking my head vigorously. "I'll be fine..it just came as a shock is all.", I try to convince him with what I was hoping was a bright cheery smile. The doctor nodded and said, "Well we need to set you up with an OBGYN if you don't already have one." I nodded and he told me that I could set up an appointment at the front desk.

After I went to the front desk and set up an appointment to see a Dr. Cole the next week I made my way out to my car. I climbed in and sat there for a few seconds. Wow how in the world could I be pregnant and whose is it? I couldn't remember being with anyone in years. After my last horrible break up I decided to be on my own. I sat there with the A/C blowing in my face and leaned my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. Almost instantly an image of broad, strong shoulders filled my vision. I could see myself kissing those shoulders and I could feel the weight of a naked body on top of me. I could feel strong arms under my fingers as I slid them down from those beautiful shoulders and soon our hands were clasped together. We changed positions and I was sitting in his lap and he was filling me completely. I threw my head back and his hands slid up my arms and covered my breasts.

Just as things were getting hot I drew in a quick breath and sat up in my car. Could this man I keep seeing in my dreams and visions be the father? Where is he now and why can't I remember any more than just small glimpses?

I shook the cobwebs from my head and checked to see that the coast was clear before I backed out of the parking space and decided to go to the grocery store before I went home. I was having weird cravings for Mexican food. I pulled into the grocery parking and climbed out of my car. As I was going in one side of the grocery I saw a familiar looking woman going out the other side. I knew that hair anywhere. "Liz!", I called and waved at her and started in her direction. She looked startled but also like she didn't know me. I waved again and added a smile this time. "Liz, where have you been and when did you move?" Liz shook her head at me and looked confused. She held up her hand and said, "I'm sorry but do I know you?" "Liz stop being silly. You know me. We're best friends. Nicole remember silly." Liz looked at me strangely and shook her head again. "I'm sorry but I do not know a Nicole." She quickly turned and left me standing blinking at her and wondering what the hell was going on.

I would have to get to the bottom of this but for now I needed to grab a few things for my supper. I went in and grabbed a cart but couldn't get the look in Liz's eyes out of my head. We had been best friends for a few years now. What had gotten into her? I grabbed the things I needed and went to check out. I threw the bags in the back seat and headed home. I looked at the gas gauge and saw that I needed gas so I pulled into the next gas station that I saw. I filled my tank and got back in my car after paying for my gas. As I was pulling out of the gas station parking lot a black '67 Impala was pulling in. For a brief moment there was a feeling of recognition. I tried to see who was driving but the sun was shining on the windshield and I couldn't make out the two figures that were in the front seat. A car behind me honked the horn and I waved seeing that I was keeping them from being able to go as well. I pulled out of the lot and headed toward home.

************************************************************************************************************

As Dean was pulling into a gas station he saw a '69 Charger pulling out. He could tell that it was a small woman driving but the windows were too tinted to tell much about what she looked like. Dean had a healthy appreciation for all women and he smiled to himself. This one had good taste in classic cars at least. He shook his head and pulled up to the pump. "Why don't you grab us some snacks while I pump the gas? Oh and tell the attendant that I'm putting $40 in from pump #2.", Dean smirked at Sam. Sam climbed out of his side of the car and looked at his brother before saying sarcastically, "I guess that means I'm paying for it all?" Dean shrugged at him and flipped the gas tank open and began filling the Impala.

Sam went in and paid for the gas and grabbed Dean and himself a candy bar and a couple Cokes. When he came back out Dean was finished filling the Impala but he was standing there with a strange look on his face. He almost looked as if he were in pain. "Dean are you ok man?", Sam said from his side of the car. Dean didn't move. Sam walked over to Dean and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey bro are you alright?" Dean blinked and looked up at Sam who had a look of concern on his face. "Yeah man I'm fine. Sorry I guess I was just daydreaming." Dean gave Sam his best sideways grin and reached for the candy bar. "Oooh thanks! My favorite!" Sam shook his head and followed Dean back to the front of the car. They got in and Dean cranked up. He looked both ways and peeled out of the parking lot.

His mind had done it to him again. He could see her smooth tanned skin and feel her small breasts in his hands. Her mouth was on his shoulders and then he flipped her over on top of himself and filled her with his growing need. She threw her head back and let out a moan. His mouth replaced his hands on her breasts and that's when Sam touched him and brought him out of his trance. He shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat and looked to Sam to see if he was looking at him funny. Thankfully Sam was looking out the side window and didn't see that Dean was uncomfortable because of a growing bulge in his pants from remembering what just had him acting like someone strange.

They were on their way to meet with a woman who claimed to have been visited on more than one occasion by an incubus. The lady named Camilla met them at the door after they stepped onto her porch and knocked. They were posing as FBI this time and were dressed in their nice suits. Camilla asked them to come inside and they sat on a couch across from her. Camilla sat in her chair and they asked her to tell them what had happened to her. "One night I awoke to what I thought was my husband having a bit of fun with me," she said. "I was very, very wrong. I was just beginning to show in my pregnancy and my husband and I had only been married a month.", she looked at her hands in her lap. "It was an entity, and on that snowy night in January, it showed itself. With Adrian at work, I fell to sleep, and woke to someone pulling open my legs. I opened my mouth to scream, but the sight of my attacker in the dim light of the apartment stopped my voice in my throat – I knew it wasn't human. He was ugly and beautiful, a strange mix of Adrian and something else," she said. "Suddenly, he fell on top of me, knocking the air out of my lungs. He sexually assaulted me right there.", she stopped and swallowed deeply. "It laughed as I screamed. I eventually lost consciousness. I also discovered I'd miscarried. I lost my child," she said. "I explained to Adrian what happened, but he just shook his head. He said it was just sleep paralysis, but I knew I was attacked by an incubus."

Dean and Sam took down notes and thanked Camilla as they got up to leave. In the car Sam ran his hand through his hair as he looked at his brother. "Can you believe that? That thing raped her and then she miscarried." Dean shook his head and started the car. He drove in silence back to the hotel so they could do even more research on the internet. Back at the room Dean called in an order for pizza and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He popped the top with his ring and leaned against the counter as he drank it. It was hard to focus on the case they were trying to work on with his mind wandering back to the beautiful woman that occupied his thoughts. He decided to try to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was filled with more thoughts of the handsome stranger. Some of them of the taller man too. I would be watching TV and something would come on and it would trigger the thoughts. Sometimes we were cuddling on the couch watching TV and sometimes we were in full on hardcore sex mode. Those made my emotions stir. At night I had freaky dreams where the face looked almost like his but not. There was a little something scary under the beautiful face I had grown accustomed to dreaming about. I would wake up with a feeling of having been touched. I would be aroused and breathing heavily.

I continued to try to call Liz's number. I would either get a busy signal or some strange warbling sound on the other end when I sounded like the phone was picked up. This was beyond crazy but it was time for my appointment with Dr. Cole. I showered and dressed quickly, choosing a pair of leggings and the purple plaid shirt that I had no clue who it belonged to. It fit me loosely and was long enough to cover my rear. My jeans had become too tight to wear at this point. I was ready to find out just how far along I was.  
I drove to Dr. Cole's and signed in at the desk. Sitting in the waiting room, I felt too vulnerable and hoped they would call me back soon. I was the only woman in the waiting room so I hoped I would get back quickly. Soon the nurse was calling me back and I stood to make my way to the back with her. As I did a wave of nausea hit me and I almost fell as my knees buckled. The nurse rushed forward and grabbed me before I hit the ground. "Miss are you alright?", she said with a concerned look on her face. Her eyes were hazel and I was suddenly thrown back into another world where I was looking up into kind hazel eyes. His long hair hung in his face as he smiled down at me. I saw the adorable dimples and knew for some reason that he didn't smile much. "You make me happy little sister.", I heard his smooth voice say. At that moment I felt someone shaking me and blinked before seeing the nurse in the place of the man that was there before. "S…Sorry. It must be the pregnancy that is causing me to feel faint.", I said and gave the nurse my best apologetic smile.

The nurse nodded but looked skeptical and helped me to my feet. She took me back and we went through all of the mundane tasks of weight, height, pee in a cup, draw blood before she took me to the room to wait on the doctor. "Remove your bottoms and place this over your lap.", she said handing me a paper blanket. I did as she asked and sat on the table in the cold room waiting on the doctor. Soon a soft knock at the door and Dr. Cole was walking in with his nurse close on his heels. He looked over my charts and frowned. "Nurse Betty tells me that you had a fainting spell out there. I checked your blood to see if you were anemic but your blood count is good. Is there anything you need to tell me?", he looked at me sternly. I couldn't tell him about the visions or he'd think I was crazy. "It's probably just that I didn't eat well this morning." He nodded but looked as if he didn't believe me.

"Ok let's take a look. If you'll just lay back and put your feet in the stirrups we'll get started. " I swallowed and lay back as he asked. The room was cold or maybe it was the nerves that caused me to tremble a little. "I'm going to check your cervix now with my fingers. Let me know if anything feels uncomfortable." I nodded and lay my head back on the pillow. Dr. Cole began his examination and I closed my eyes willing myself to not have any visions or recurring "dreams" to be drug up because of this. Dr. Cole removed his fingers from my body and said, "Now I'm going to use the wand and see what's going on from the inside. The gel will be a little cold but I promise to hurry. You watch that screen beside you and we'll get a look at this little peanut." I tried to smile and then looked to my right at the screen. Dr. Cole inserted the wand and the screen became a jumble of black and white images. We could see a beating and Dr. Cole told me that was my baby's heartbeat. He took some measurements and moved the wand around looking at the baby from all angles. "Ok Nicole it looks as if you're about 4 months pregnant. We need to make sure you're on a prenatal vitamin since you're just now finding out. I'll write you a prescription and I want you to get it filled today."

When he was finished he told me I could sit up and he would be back with my prescription. In the meantime I could get dressed. When he left I dressed quickly after cleaning myself up a bit and stood against the counter waiting for him to come back in with my prescription. After a few minutes he was back and he handed me a piece of paper. "I want to see you once a month so we can keep an eye on how things are progressing. You get this filled and take one a day." I nodded at him and thanked him, walked to the front desk and got an appointment for the following month and drove home.

Once I was at home I was tired so I went to my bedroom and crawled under the sheets and pulled them up to my chin. The blinds were closed to the outside sunlight and I snuggled down for a nap. As I drifted off to sleep I began to dream. I was lying in a different bed in a different house and his arms were around me. I could feel his strong body pressed against my back and I inhaled deeply and smelled his masculine scent. I could feel his breath steady against my neck and knew that he was asleep. I smiled and lifted one of his calloused hands to my lips. He woke slowly and I rolled in his arms to face him. I could see him clearly, the smattering of freckles across his nose, that nose that was slightly crooked, those long dark eyelashes as they fluttered open to reveal the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. His soft lips turned up in a smile and I leaned forward to kiss him gently. He groaned and pulled me closer. "Goodmorning daddy.", I said as my lips nearly touched his because we were so close. This brought an even bigger smile to his lips. "I never thought I would love hearing those words more. You have made me so happy."

A shrill sound woke me from my sleep and threw me from the dream. I sat up quickly trying to figure out what that noise was and soon realized it was the front door alarm. I threw back the covers and sprang from the bed. I grabbed the Sig Sauer from my bedside table drawer and made my way quickly but quietly to the front of the house. My front door was standing wide open. I looked around to see if anything was out of place or if I was alone and could see that everything was where it should be. I stood there a few seconds and tried to catch my breath before I went to the alarm system and punched in the numbers to shut it off. About that time my phone rang and I reached in my shirt pocket and pulled it out. Putting it to my ear I said, "Hello" "Miss Winchester is everything alright? This is the local police station." "Yes everything is fine. I may not have shut my front door well enough when I came in a while ago. Nothing is out of place and I'm here alone. Thank you.", I said and clicked the phone shut.

*********************************************************************************************************

Liz sat in her home with her husband, Dean and wondered what was going on with her life. Why did her mind keep going back to the woman in the grocery? For some reason she seemed familiar to Liz and she had known her name. She kept having what seemed to be flashbacks as well about another life with Dean but also with another guy that looked identical to Dean and a few other people were in that dream. A tall guy with long hair and a short woman that reminded her some of the woman that she ran into at the grocery. Dean came in and sat down beside Liz on the couch and pulled her close to him, "Baby are you alright? You seem distracted.", he said with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah I'm just tired.", she smiled and cuddled closer to Dean. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "How about I cook us some supper?", Dean said looking down at Liz. Liz nodded and flipped on the TV as Dean rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sat at the table and kept an eye on Dean as he slept. He had been having dreams but he wouldn't let Sam know what was going on. Sam knew though that something was off with his brother. As he sat there surfing the net for more information on the incubus Dean began to make noises in his sleep. They seemed like erotic noises but Dean also frowned and seemed to fight a little as it continued. Sam stopped his pecking on the laptop and walked quietly over to where Dean lay. He was trying to listen to see if he could make out just what was going on in Dean's dream. Dean moaned and called out a name. "Nicole" , he says in a barely audible whisper. Sam frowned and tried to remember if he knew anyone by that name. He couldn't think of anyone but with Dean's past that wasn't really a surprise.

Suddenly Dean's demeanor changed and he seemed to struggle with something. His brows were knit together in a fierce frown and he almost screamed, "No! No! You get off of her! Get off of her you son of a bitch!" Sam blinked and wondered if he should wake Dean from his dream and see if he was alright. Sam quickly decided that if he wanted to find out what was going on with Dean he would not wake him. He knew that Dean would never tell him anything that he remembered so he stood there over his brother and waited. The next few moments Dean stopped struggling and seemed to be very upset. He was tearful and he was talking to someone. "Shhhh it's ok baby. It's alright. I'm here now. I won't let him hurt you anymore." He continues his crooning for a few seconds and then Sam sees him shake himself. Then his eyes fly open and he springs from the bed. "What the hell are you doing Sammy? Damn you scared the shit out of me! Creeper!" "Dean you were having some kind of dream. Do you remember any of it?", Sam said holding his hands in front of himself instinctually protecting himself from Dean's onslaught.

Dean blinked his eyes and ran a hand through his short cropped hair and shook his head. "No man I don't remember my dream!", Dean answered him gruffly and frowned up at his younger brother. "Just mind your damn business and everything will be alright." Sam held up his hands again in surrender and blared his eyes out at Dean. "Ok ok man calm down. I was just trying to be concerned." Dean walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He ran the water in the sink and splashed some on his face. He looked up into the mirror and remembered the dream. That woman was there again. They were together in bed and he was cuddling with her. Her kisses were sweet but deep and passionate. Then the scene changed and she was on the bed pinned beneath someone. Dean was somehow rendered immobile and the man was leering at him as he ground himself on top of what Dean was now thinking of as his woman. He screamed at the man, no not man but some kind of monster. Then the scene changed again and Dean was in the floor holding the woman that was weeping into his shoulder. He was promising to protect her but how? That thing had the ability to keep him at bay while it was …well while it was raping her.

Dean turned off the water and walked back into the other room with Sam. "Ok we can't just sit here. We need to go find this son of a bitch. Have you found out any more information on how to find it or how to kill it Sammy?" "Well everything I've read says that it's a demon so I'm thinking that we've got to lure it into a demon trap and then do the incantation on it. It also says that love conquers all fear and that an incubus thrives on fear." Sam tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and leans over his computer. "I guess now we find any women that have been terrorized by this thing and see if we can convince them to let us use them as bait.", he shrugged and stood to his full height. "Ok well let's get started. We'll go back to talk to Camilla and see if she's open to letting us use her as bait. We better come up with something better than that though.", he said looking over at Sam. Dean then grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and threw it on and headed out the door.

*********************************************************************************************************

Liz lay in her bed trying to decipher the dream she just had. She was with a woman that seemed to be her friend in the dream. They were celebrating something but she wasn't sure what. The woman had tears in her eyes but they were tears of joy and not of sadness. They had been hugging and then the woman held Liz at arm's length and smiled broadly at her. Liz thought how much brighter her friend's eyes looked with the tears brimming there in them.

Dean walked into the room where Liz was laying in bed. She had her arm thrown over her face and she was shaking like maybe she was crying. Dean went to her side of the bed and sat gently beside her. He reached out and stroked her arm lovingly. "Babe are you alright? Was it a bad dream?" Liz peeked out from under her arm at her husband and nodded gently. "I don't understand it, that's the hard part." "Why don't you try to tell me about it and we'll try to figure it out together.", Dean said and gave her his sexiest sideways smile. Liz sat up and relayed the story to Dean as much as she could remember. Dean watched her as she retold her dream. He hurt for her that she was in so much pain. He wanted to make things better for her and take away her pain.

When Liz was through with her tale Dean wiped her tears and took her into his arms. "Baby it was just a dream. No one knows why we have these kinds of dreams that cause us to have such emotion. Why don't you lay back and I'll run you a bubble bath and you can get cleaned up. After that I'll take you out for some lunch. How does that sound?" Liz nodded and lay back as Dean rose from the bed after stroking the side of her face. He went into the other room and ran a tub of water and was generous with the good smelling bubbles.  
When Liz was finished with her bath and had her makeup on and was dressed in a cute pair of skinny jeans and a black v neck shirt she made her way into the other room. Dean walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful. How about some burgers and fries from Danver's?" Liz nodded and swallowed back the tears that threatened to start back up. She wondered what was wrong with her. She didn't normally cry like this.

They drove to Danver's and Dean took her hand as they walked inside. They found a quiet booth in the corner and slid in. After ordering cheeseburgers and fries for each of them they sat back to wait on their food and to enjoy each other's company. After a few minutes the bell over the door tinkled and a short woman walked in. From behind Liz couldn't tell much about her except that her hair was cut short and that she had on black leggings and an oversized t shirt with Creed emblazoned across the back. The woman walked up to the take out counter and spoke to the girl behind the counter. She smiled sweetly at the girl and then turned to face Liz. She was looking down at her phone and it was then that Liz realized that the woman was not only pregnant and beginning to show but also that she had seen her before! She was the woman from the grocery but that was not all! She was also the woman from Liz's dream from last night. Liz swallowed and began to slide out of the booth. Dean looked up at her, "Babe where are you going?" Liz never answered him but rose from her seat and walked toward the woman at the counter.


	6. Chapter 6

As I stood and waited on my fish poboy and fries I looked down at my phone so I could check my email. I got so many junk emails that it was crazy. Seeing someone walking toward me I looked up to see if I was in the way. What I saw froze me in my tracks. It was Liz and she had a look on her face that is really hard to describe. It was a mixture between recognition and…..well not. Just as she stopped in front of me I regained my shock and spoke, "Liz where have you been? I've been trying to call you for weeks!" Liz still looked a bit dumbfounded and simply said, "I had a dream about you." "Well yeah.", I said kind of sarcastically. "We've been friends for forever it seems!" Just as I got those words out of my mouth a man walked up behind Liz. "Babe who's your friend?" I looked up at him and my world spun! It was HIM! The man from my dreams was calling my best friend Babe! Before I knew what was happening I fainted right there in Danver's.

When I came to I was laying on a waiting bench there inside Danvers and the man from my dreams, the one that had called Liz Babe, was sitting beside me looking down at me. I tried to sit up and he gently pushed me back down. "Shhhhh! Just lay here and get your bearings first. You fainted back there and you're just fortunate that I caught you.", he said with a twinkle in his green eyes. This was all too crazy. I had to find out what in the world was going on. "Do you know me?", I questioned him. "No little one I don't but apparently my wife, Liz, dreamed about you last night." "Yeah she and I have been friends for a long time. Where is she?", I said trying to look around and find her. "She went to the restroom." "I think I'm ready to sit up now.", I said and began to sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bench and onto the floor. The man helped me sit up and had a look of concern on his face as he watched to see that I was going to be alright.

One of the girls who worked there walked over and smiled at me and handed me a glass of water. "Here maybe this will make you feel a little better. I always felt faint when I was pregnant with my second son." I smiled at her and took the glass of water from her hand. Just then Liz made her way out of the bathroom and over to where I sat with what I had been told was her husband. She quietly sat beside me and said, "What's your name? This is all so crazy to me." I looked at her and frowned, "I'm Nicole. Remember we met a few years ago at the movies. I think we were watching Titanic and we ran into each other after and we discussed how awful that movie was." Liz had a look of some remembrance at the mention of the movie, "Oh yeah how could I have forgotten? We discussed how if that little fatty had moved over on the headboard she was floating on that her lover could have made it too." I laughed a little but I could tell that Liz remembered the movie more than she remembered me.

While we were sitting there and I was still trying to get my bearings about me, the bell over the door tinkled. Liz looked toward the door and we all turned to see what she was gasping about. She had her hand over her heart and I looked at the door. In walked a man that looked identical to the one that was supposed to be her husband and behind him was the tall man that had also been in my dreams. My eyes I'm sure were as big as saucers and it was all I could do to not faint dead away again! Liz's husband was taken aback as well and he rose from his kneeling position. When he rose the other two men looked over at us and they too looked startled. The taller of the two men said, "What the hell Dean?" Both identical looking men said simultaneously, "Son of a bitch." Liz and I sat with our mouths hanging open and looking from one man to the other. This was the freakiest thing I had ever encountered.

The man who looked like Liz's husband walked over to where we were. "Ok this is some weird shit. I think the five of us need to get to the bottom of this." The taller man had a weird puppy dog frown on his face as he nodded agreeing with him. Liz's husband was now standing and he and his doppelganger were facing each other. They looked as if they were going to tie up. Both of them stood with feet apart and shoulders back. I noticed that the muscles in their jaws were working almost simultaneously as well as both of them having their fists clenched at their sides. "Yeah let's go somewhere and talk about this.", Liz's husband said to the other men. "We're staying out past the warehouse on Beeker St. Why don't y'all follow us back over there and we can try to figure out what's going on.", the taller one said. I felt a bit skeptical but I wanted to get to the bottom of all these dreams and visions I'd been having so I agreed. "Ok I'm in my car. We'll just all go in our separate vehicles and try to get to the bottom of this."

We walked outside into the bright sunlight and I grabbed my keys from my purse. As I walked over to my car I saw the Impala from a few days ago at the gas station. I stopped and stared. It was parked beside my Charger and the shorter of the two men stopped as well. We both looked at each other funny and said at the same time. "That's your car?" I nodded up at him and he said, "Yeah that's Baby." "I saw you at the gas station a few days ago.", I said up to him. "Yeah I remember you were pulling out but I couldn't tell who was in the driver's seat.", he answered. "Yeah same here. I could only tell that it was two people in the car. Nice car by the way." "Thanks. And same to you.", he said approvingly. Liz and her husband got in their car and we followed the two men back out onto the road and to their motel.

At the motel we guys to room #13 and they opened the door and let us inside. Liz and I sat on one bed while her husband stood close by. I took it that he meant to protect us if need be. The taller of the two sat on the bed opposite us and the doppelganger leaned against the table and crossed his legs. I couldn't help but notice how confidently sexy he was and I blushed a little at the thought. I decided it must be the pregnancy hormones especially since I had been having such erotic dreams. That didn't however explain why I was dreaming of these people. "Ok so first things first.", Liz's husband said and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think we should all introduce ourselves. My name is Dean and this is Liz, she's my wife.", he said and pointed to Liz sitting on the bed beside me. The other man laughed and said, "Yeah right you're Dean. How can you be Dean when I'm Dean?" He uncrossed his legs and stood to his full height. The taller man held up his hands and said, "Wait, wait! I know my brother here is named Dean. I'm Sam and he's Dean. Why do you look just like him?", he said looking accusingly at Liz's husband. I held up my hand and said in an almost squeaky voice, "For what it's worth, I'm Nicole." Sam looked at me and his eyes grew big and he visibly swallowed.

He looked to his brother and said, "Dean! You were dreaming this morning and you said her name in your dream! Do you know her?" Dean frowned and shook his head just a little. "How did you know I was dreaming?", he said looking at Sam accusingly. "I was listening to you. That's what I was doing standing over you this morning. I knew something was going on but you wouldn't tell me what so I decided to watch you." "Ok Sammy that's not rapey at all!", Dean said and shuddered. At hearing that Dean had possibly been dreaming about me I stood and walked toward him. I reached up with my left hand brushed my hair out of my face. Dean's eyes followed my hand and they darkened a bit. "Where did you get that ring?", he almost growled and reached out to take my hand and pull it up so he could get a better look at my ring." I…I don't remember. All I do remember is that I've dreamed of you too, and you!" , I said turning and looking at Sam. "I didn't know your names but, Sam you treated me like a little sister and …..well Dean my dreams of you have been a little more….uhhh…graphic.", I said and lowered my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looked down at me and I saw his eyes darken. "Graphic how exactly?", he said in a low voice that made my insides quiver. I lowered my lashes and looked down before I looked back into those eyes and answered, "Graphic as in sex. I could feel your weight above me and feel you penetrate me when we made love." Dean's jaw clenched and I decided that I had done what I had set out to do. I wanted to elicit a response from him and this was a good one. One that made me weak in the knees but it was a good one none the less. "Why did you ask me about my ring?", I questioned to see what Dean would tell me about that. "I….uh….I'm not sure. It's familiar for some reason." I could tell that Dean wasn't divulging everything but thought I would wait and push him farther at another time.

Sam cleared his throat as Dean and I continued to gaze at each other with lots of unanswered questions between us. "Ok that still doesn't explain why you two look identical.", Sam says looking from Dean to Liz's husband, also named Dean. "Hell Sam who knows? You know the shit we've lived with in our crazy lives!", Dean said as he paced away from me reminding me of a lion stalking its prey. "What exactly is so crazy about your lives?", Dean questioned his look alike and Sam. "Well first of all we're hunters. All those bad things you hear about going bump in the night are real and not just made up fairy tales.", Sam says as he watches each of us for our reactions. Dean looks at him strangely before saying, "I thought you didn't like to tell people outright Sammy!" Sam shrugged, "This seems like something crazy and we all need to figure out what it is. Everyone here seems to be an adult and I think they can handle it."

Liz shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "This is all so confusing. You look like him, she knows me and we all for the most part have dreamed of the others in some capacity. Who's messing with our lives?", she says looking to each of us for some kind of explanation. "We're going to get to the bottom of this but I really think we need to stick together in the meantime. Anyone have any suggestions as to where we can all hole up for as long as it takes to get this straightened out?", Dean said as he stopped his pacing. I stepped forward and replied, "I have a big house, big enough for us to be together but still have plenty of space if they need it. And I need to be there because I have animals that need to be tended to daily." Everyone kind of looked at each other before Sam spoke up, "Ok we all need to pack up, we'll swing by and let Liz and Dean get their stuff and we'll follow Nicole to her house." He looks at me with questioning eyes, "You're sure this is going to be ok?" I nodded and it was final.

Dean and Sam didn't take very long to gather the few belongings they had and throw them into the Impala. We followed Liz and Dean to their house and Liz packed the things they would need quickly and we were off to my house. As we pulled into the long drive the fenced in fields on each side of the driveway were green and rolling. Closer to the house my horses came into sight and most of them raised their heads in their way of greeting. My white Husky/wolf hybrid bounded out of the garage and barked seeing the cars following my own. I parked in the garage beside my old beat up Ford pickup, the one I used for hauling hay and horse feed, and climbed from my car. Ghost came bounding up to me and licked my hand before turning himself to be between me and the four people climbing from their own cars. "Now Ghost you behave yourself. We've got company for a few days."

Looking at each person I tell them, "If you'll let him sniff you and get your scent he'll be fine. He's just really protective of me." Dean and Sam stepped forward first and Sam squatted. Ghost made his way to him and sniffed his outstretched hand gingerly at first. Soon he was licking Sam's fingers and Sam was scratching him behind the ears. Dean was next. He stayed standing but reached out his hand to let Ghost sniff him. Ghost took a bit longer to warm up to Dean but he too got licks from Ghost. As Liz's husband, Dean, stepped forward Ghost looked funny. I could tell through his eyes and his stance that he was confused. We were all quiet while Ghost walked to him and sniffed him. After the first sniff he looked back to Dean who was standing close to me then back to Liz's Dean. Even my dog was confused as to why these two men looked so similar. Alost as if Ghost shrugged he licked Dean's hand too. Liz was last and she squatted as Sam did. Ghost took one look at her and bounded to her and almost knocked her over as he began licking Liz first on her hand and then her neck and her chin. Liz had to fight to keep him from licking her straight in the mouth! "Ok ok that's enough Ghost!", Liz squealed and stood up to give her an advantage. She was laughing and the sparkle in her eyes made me smile.

Inside the house I showed everyone around and told them to make themselves at home. Liz and Dean chose the biggest of the three spare rooms and Sam and Dean each took the other two. As Dean walked into his room one of my three cats streaked from the room. "What the hell was that?", Dean said stepping back and looking startled. It was then that I saw that he had drawn a gun from out of nowhere and I threw up my hands. "That was just one of my cats. That black one is Sebastian. There are two more, a calico named Princess and a grey one named Smokey. They're perfectly harmless but they do have the run of the house. I really hope that won't be a problem.", I said looking at Dean with a disapproving look. "Well I don't really like cats but this is your home. I'll make do but if they get in bed with me at night I'm kicking them to the ceiling.", Dean said grumpily. Sam just looked at him and shook his head. Liz and Dean seemed to be settling in well and when I checked in on them I found Princess curled up in Liz's lap with her stroking her tri colored fur.

I wandered into the kitchen and began to do what I do best when I have a house full of people, I started cooking. I got fresh homegrown chicken out of the fridge and began to cut it up and get it ready for frying. I put fresh field corn on to cook and seasoned it just right and reached for my home canned green beans and placed them in to cook too. I mixed up homemade buttermilk biscuits and rolled them out and cut them with my granny's biscuit cutter. I popped those in the oven to cook and ran my chicken pieces through a bath of buttermilk before dunking them in flour and seasoning mix and immersing them in the grease on the stove. I watched the chicken carefully and took it up just as it was a nice golden brown. I checked the biscuits and pulled them out when they were just right. I placed my chicken in one basket and my biscuits in another and covered them with a cloth to keep them warm. I placed the corn, green beans, chicken and biscuits on the farmhouse sized kitchen table with a huge pitcher of sweet tea and a bucket of Michelobe Lights in ice. "Food's ready!", I hollered and everyone made their way to the table.

Everyone filed in and took their seats. Liz and Dean were beside each other, Sam and I sat on the other side of the table across from them and Dean sat at the head of the table on my other side. Both Dean's took generous helpings of the meat and less of the vegetables and Sam I noticed only had a small drumstick and heaping scoops of the vegetables. I smiled and hoped they enjoyed their meal. Liz took a biscuit and broke it open and spooned gravy over the top. When she took a bite she closed her eyes and said, "Mmmmmmm!" Dean was sitting beside me drinking his beer and then reached for his chicken breast. Breaking it open with his fingers he blew it before taking a big bite. I could hear the crunch from where I sat. Talking with his mouth full Dean said, "Damn woman this is good. I just may have to marry you!" I knew he was teasing but I blushed and lowered my head . We finished our meal and before long it was time for bed. I told everyone goodnight and headed to my room to take a bath and get ready for bed.

I climbed in my bed and was asleep in no time. I felt so tired and worn out. I knew part of it was the pregnancy but there was something different about it. When I began to dream my dream turned erotic almost immediately. I felt as if my body was being ravaged by someone. But this time the sex wasn't fun and enjoyable. It was rough and hard and not a lot of fun. I felt as if I were being raped and I began to struggle in my sleep. I needed to wake up but couldn't make myself. My head thrashed from side to side and I cried out. Suddenly I felt strong hands shaking me. "Nicole wake up! Wake up!" My eyes flew open and I saw Dean above me and his eyes were flashing a bright green. "Were you dreaming?", he asked me in a stern voice. "Yes I felt like I was being raped." I tried to sit up and Dean shushed me and pushed me back down. "Listen, I heard you crying out and when I came in here there was a dark shadow over you. Have you ever had this feeling before?" I tried to think. "It was violent today. Always before it was like a dream of…of ...well you, but not you." Dean looked very concerned."I don't think I want to let you sleep alone until I figure this out. I'll sleep during the day and sit up and watch you at night.", he said and I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean sat in the chair in the corner of my room and I sat up. "I'm going to run take a quick shower. I feel all sticky and sweaty from that dream.", I said to Dean. He looked flustered and muttered, "Ummm..ok", in a husky voice. I grabbed a shirt on my way to the shower and a fresh pair of black boy short panties. I took a quick shower and slid on my panties after drying off. I grabbed the purple plaid shirt and slid my arms in and buttoned it up. It hung to just past mid thigh on me so I knew I was presentable to go back into the next room. When I walked in Dean looked up and his eyebrows knit together. I could see he was about to question me. I looked down at myself to make sure I hadn't buttoned the shirt wrong or something.

"Where did you get that shirt?", he said as he stood and walked toward me. He towered over me and I looked up into his green eyes. I saw the muscle in his jaw begin to work as he waited on my answer. I stammered and tried to look away from his probing eyes, "I….I don't know. I found it in my drawer the other day." Dean's look softened a little and he took a half step backward. I swallowed and sat on the bed. He hesitated but then sat gently beside me. "There are some serious crazy things going on around here. I'm used to crazy but this takes the cake!" I swallowed and reached out to touch his hand as it lay on his left knee. "Dean we'll figure this all out. It may take some time but it's going to be alright." Dean continued to let me hold his left hand and his right hand reached up and he stroked his fingers down my jaw. I leaned into his gentle touch and closed my eyes. I missed feeling needed and important.

The palm of Dean's hand was now covering my chin and mouth. I gently opened my eyes and looked up into Dean's eyes and watched them turn a darker shade of green. I gently kissed the palm of his hand wondering what he was thinking. I watched his jaw clench again but I placed another soft kiss on his palm. His hand moved to the back of my head and I felt him draw me toward him. I tilted my head up and allowed him to kiss my lips. His lips felt firm yet pliable against my own as I opened myself to him. His tongue slid past my lips and explored the depths of my mouth and our tongues entwined together. Dean pulled me closer to him and our breathing became labored. Our hands were exploring each other on top of our clothes and I bit Dean's bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth. Dean growled and pulled forcefully away from me and stood from the bed. He stalked away from me and I ran my hands over my face trying to catch my breath.

"I shouldn't have let that happen.", Dean said as he ran a hand through his short cropped hair. My palm itched to run my fingers through that hair as I sat there watching him. "It's really alright Dean. I wanted you as much as anything. I feel a pull toward you that I cannot explain." I stood and tried to walk to Dean. He held up his hand stopping me and I sat back on the bed. "We need to figure out all of this other stuff first. The shirt is confusing because well…..it's mine." This confession confused me and I looked down at the shirt and smoothed my hands down the front of it. "So how did it come to be in my drawer?" "I'm not sure but we've got a mystery to solve. I hate to ask but…..what about the father of your baby?" That stung and I looked down hurt. "I don't remember. I have all of these memories of being with you but none of being with anyone else." I looked up with a bit of fire flashing in my eyes, "And before you accuse me of being a slut I AM NOT!" I glared up at him and dared him to argue with me.

Dean held up his hands again. "I have no right to accuse anyone of any kind of loose living. I've not been the most pure person living the life that I've lived. I'm not blaming you for anything." I nodded at Dean and he crossed back to the chair in the corner. He sat and looked gently at me. "Listen we've got plenty of time to figure all of this out. Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll just sit here quietly." I nodded, knowing he was right and lay back and covered myself up. I rolled onto my right side and tucked my hand under my pillow and closed my eyes. I soon slept and had peaceful dreams.

When I woke the next morning Dean was gone. I rose from the bed when I smelled bacon frying. I checked my appearance in the mirror and brushed my teeth and hair. I padded gently into the living area of the house and saw Sam standing in front of my stove frying bacon. He turned sensing me there and said, "I hope you don't mind. I raided your fridge to see what you had for breakfast. I've got biscuits in the oven and the bacon is almost ready. I was going to scramble some eggs too." I smiled at Sam and went to the fridge to grab the eggs and began cracking them to get ready for him to scramble. "I'm going to add some cheese to these if it's ok with you.", I said to Sam. He nodded and smiled down at me, "Good idea little sis." I looked up startled and then it was as if Sam just noticed my shirt. "Hey isn't that Dean's shirt?" "Yeah we haven't figured that one out yet either. Dean asked the same question last night in my room." Sam looked at me funny and said, "Your room?!" I blushed and looked down, "I had a nightmare and Dean heard me. He woke me up and then insisted on staying the night while I slept." "Yeah that sounds like my brother.", Sam said knowingly.

We finished the breakfast and the rest of my houseguests wandered into the kitchen to share in the spoils. Dean looked tired and I felt bad because I knew he stayed awake while I slept last night. We ate and had some small talk. Dean finished and excused himself to go grab a few hours of sleep. Liz and Dean insisted on cleaning up the kitchen and Sam went outside to look around. I decided that I needed to grab another shower and get dressed. When I was showered and dressed in a fresh pair of yoga pants and an oversized Journey concert shirt I made my way back into the living room. Sam was still outside and Liz and Dean had joined him. I heard a soft snoring from the other room and went to check in on Dean. He was sprawled across the bed on his stomach and he looked so peaceful. I stood in the doorway and watched him for a few minutes feeling a great connection to him. While I stood there my baby began to move and I held my hand over my stomach as my little one did somersaults. I smiled down at my belly and decided I needed to go feed my horses.

When I went outside I found Sam sitting in one of my adirondack chairs under the trees. He was watching the horses graze and Ghost was lying beside him. Sam had his arm hanging over the arm of the chair and was gently stroking Ghost's coat. "Looks like you made a friend.", I said and walked to the other chair and not very gracefully sat in it. "He's beautiful Nicole and this place is beautiful. Kind of your own little paradise." I blushed and shook my head. "It's mine and I love it but it's not paradise. I have lots of work to do around here with all these animals but I wouldn't have it any other way." Sam nodded and we sat in silence for several minutes. "Ok well I've got to get these cayuses fed.", I said and rose from the chair. Ghost stood and followed me as I walked to the barn. I heard someone following me and looked back. "I'm not letting you do this by yourself, let me do the lifting.", Sam said with a sweet smile on his face. "I'll accept that.", I said and playfully punched Sam's shoulder. I scooped the feed and let Sam lift the buckets. I walked to the field and showed Sam where to pour the feed. Ghost followed us every step of the way. When the horses were fed we took the empty buckets back to the barn and I filled Ghost's feed bowl.

I needed to go back inside so I left Sam back sitting in the chair under the trees. I guessed he didn't get much downtime so I gave him his space. Besides Ghost was keeping him company. Back inside I found that Dean was still asleep. I grabbed my ereader and curled up on the couch to read. I could hear Dean's soft snoring and it made me feel safe and like everything was right. Again my little peanut began to do somersaults and I smiled and lay my hand on my stomach. I read for a few hours and then noticed that I no longer heard Dean snoring. Sam hadn't come back inside and I really wasn't sure where Liz and Dean were. Feeling as if I were not alone I looked around but didn't see anyone in the room with me. It was beginning to just get dark and I felt a chill run down my spine. The next time I looked over my shoulder I saw a dark shadow in the corner and suddenly it sped away. I stood quickly from the couch and when I did I became suddenly dizzy. I tried to catch myself but I fell hard and banged my head on the coffee table. Everything went black…


	9. Chapter 9

Laying in bed after just waking up I rolled over onto my back. I must have fallen asleep as soon as I fell onto the bed after breakfast. I lay there trying to wake myself up and heard a loud thud in the next room. It sounded as if someone had thrown a body against a tree. I swung my booted feet over the edge of the bed and grabbed my pistol off the night stand. I made my way quickly but quietly into the living room where I saw Nicole on the floor. That dark figure was above her again and there was a pool of blood beneath her head. My first instinct was that the thing above her was a ghost. Even though I did not have my double barreled shotgun with the salt rounds I did have my pistol. I aimed and fired at least hoping to scare the thing away. It worked and I went to Nicole and knelt beside her. I checked her body with my hands first and didn't find anything other than a gash over her left eye.

As I grabbed a dish towel from the kitchen the garage door opened and Sam rushed into the room. "What the hell is going on Dean?", Sam looked and saw Nicole still laying in the floor and me with the dish towel in my hand. "I was asleep in the other room and heard something just as I woke up. I grabbed my pistol and came in here. I found a dark figure hovering over Nicole and her on the floor just like this." I explained to Sam as I knelt again beside Nicole's prone figure and held the towel to her bleeding forehead. Liz and Dean walked in from their room and Liz gasped and put her hands to her mouth. In a muffled tone she said, "Is she ok?" and came to stand beside me. "It looks like she fell and hit her head on the coffee table and knocked herself out.", I answered from my spot on the floor. "Sam grab another dish towel and put some ice cubes in it for me. Liz grab a pillow from her room and put it here on the couch and Dean go to the bathroom and grab some gauze. I need to see how bad this gash is." I gave everyone orders and stayed with Nicole still holding firm to her wound.

Sam made it back from the kitchen with the towel and ice. "Here hold this to her head while I lift her onto the couch.", I said looking up at Sam. He did as I asked and Liz placed the pillow against the arm of the couch. I lifted Nicole's small body and lay her gently on the couch. I took the towel with the ice from Sam and removed the blood soaked towel to see how bad the gash was. Dean handed me the gauze and some bandages he found in Nicole's bathroom. The wound wasn't large but as with all head wounds it was bleeding a lot. When I removed the pressure the blood would start to trickle down Nicole's face. I swore and looked up at Sam. "I'm going to need to close this up. Get me the suture kit from the Impala and grab a bottle of whiskey too." Liz looked at me and gasped. "No not whiskey. She has peroxide and alcohol in her bathroom. I'll get those instead." I nodded at Liz and sat beside Nicole. While I was waiting on everything I needed to fix Nicole up my body was against Nicole's stomach because I was sitting so close to her on the couch. I felt the baby inside begin to kick and the wonder of it startled me and I reached down to let my free hand rest against her stomach.

Sam came back in with my suture kit and stopped short when he saw me with my hand on Nicole's stomach. "What the hell are you doing Dean?" I looked up and shrugged as I removed my hand. "It was moving. I guess that's a good thing since at least we know he's ok." "Yeah but you need to be worried about her head and not her stomach.", Sam cocked his eyebrow at me. I took the kit from him and Liz handed me the peroxide and the alcohol. I put some of the peroxide on one of the pieces of gauze and applied it to Nicole's wound. It boiled out and then I poured it full of alcohol. Dipping the suture needle into more alcohol I then began to apply six tiny almost precision stitches to Nicole's forehead. Just as I trimmed the thread on the last suture Nicole's eyes began to flutter open. She thrashed her head from side to side and I shushed her and tried to soothe her. "Shh baby it's alright. You're alright. Just a little bump on the head but I took care of that.", I smiled down at her and her eyes grew large but she got still. She looked into my eyes and blinked slowly. Then she reached up and stroked her fingertips down the side of my face. Before I knew what was happening she sat up enough that her lips met mine. She gently kissed me and her hand moved from my chin to the back of my head. Her fingers grasped my hair and she gently moaned.

Sam cleared his throat. "Ummm there are other people in the room. How hard did you hit your head anyway?" Nicole pulled back and blinked a few times before she looked around the room. "What happened? Why is everyone staring at me?", Nicole squeaks. Liz stepped forward and said, "Dean found you lying in the floor. You must have fallen and hit your head on the coffee table. You have a gash there but Dean stitched it up." Nicole reached up to touch where her wound was and gingerly touched it. "Oww.", she said and I reached for her hand. I took it in mine. "You're going to be ok. We're going to take care of you. The baby is fine too. I felt him moving before I stitched you up." Sam spoke up, "Do you remember anything before you hit your head?" Nicole looked way up at Sam and answered, "I was sitting here reading my book and I felt like I was being watched. I looked around and didn't see anything but still felt funny. When I looked back over my shoulder I saw a dark presence in the corner over there." She pointed toward the far corner which would have been behind her. "I was scared so I jumped up from the couch. When I did I became dizzy and I guess I fell and hit my head. That's really all I remember until I woke up and saw Dean looking down at me."

"You really need to rest. I'm going to take you to your room and let Liz stay with you for a while so I can talk to Sam." I stood and leaned over to pick Nicole up. I carried her to her room like I would carry a child to their bed and Liz followed with Nicole's pillow. Liz pulled back the covers and placed Nicole's pillow on the bed and stepped back for me to place her gently on the bed. Making sure she was comfortable I smoothed her hair back from her wound and placed a gentle kiss beside it. I covered her up and stepped back. "Liz I'm going to go talk to Sam and Dean. You stay with her and don't let anything happen to her. Try to keep her awake for a little while until we decide if she has a concussion or not." Liz nodded at me and sat on the foot of Nicole's bed. I walked back into the living room and saw that Sam had already pulled out his laptop and was doing more research. "I think we're dealing with another Incubus or maybe the same one.", Sam said never looking up from his computer. "Do you think that's how she became pregnant?", I asked Sam. Sam only shrugged. I questioned him further, "So how do we get rid of this thing?" "I can't find anything that shows how to kill it but from everything I've read if the person has an active sex life then the entity goes away. It sounds like these things are brought on by a need in the person that is affected."

I raised my eyebrows at Sam and smirked at him a bit. "I could maybe fill that role." Sam looked at me with disgust, "You better not use this girl. She's a good soul and she needs someone to love her. Besides you do realize she's pregnant and she could be hurt very easily." I held up my hands. "Ok ok bro! It was just a joke!" "Well don't joke about stuff like that! We've got to stay with her while she's asleep. We'll set up a schedule and one of us sit up with her every night until we can figure this out." Dean seems to agree with Sam but I felt differently. "Look I already sat up with her last night. I'll just keep doing that if y'all can take care of things during the day so I can catch a few hours of sleep then." Sam looked skeptically at me. "Are you sure you're not getting carried away with this Dean? Remember I said you better not hurt her." "I'll be careful Sam. I just feel responsible for her in a way that I can't explain." Sam finally relented and I went back to Nicole's room to relieve Liz.

"Liz I'm going to stay with Nicole at night. Sam and Dean will fill you in on the rest.", I patted Liz on her shoulder and she said her goodbyes to Nicole and hugged her before she left. I sat down on the bed beside Nicole after Liz left and closed the door behind her. "I'm going to stay with you every night until we figure out what this thing is and how to deal with it. We're sure it's something supernatural that we're dealing with but we're still doing research on it. Are you going to be ok with me staying with you?", I looked into Nicole's eyes and watched for her reaction. She nodded and reached for my hand. "I feel safer when you're with me. I can't explain it but it's the truth.", she said looking pleadingly up at me. "Please lay here beside me until I fall asleep.", she almost begged. I knew that Sam wouldn't approve but we were grown people and I'd take my chances. I nodded and removed my boots and then crawled onto the bed. I made sure to keep the covers between us but Nicole snuggled up to me anyway. She rested her head in the crook of my arm and her hair smelled like gardenias as it brushed against my chin. I may be getting in over my head but for now I'm just following my instincts.


	10. Chapter 10

Sometime in the night my senses became alive and I could smell him. Even though my head was throbbing that wasn't the only thing throbbing. I could feel his firm body beneath my hands and feel his warm breath on my hair. My hands began to wander even before I opened my eyes. They roamed down his body, past his flat stomach and to the button of his jeans. My fingers worked their magic and had the button open and the fly undone before he even knew what was happening. My hand made its way inside the fly and I felt his hardness grow beneath my fingers. I smiled to myself and then before I knew what was happening I was on my back and his body was pressing mine into the mattress. His lips were on mine and he ground himself into me. I wrapped my legs around his hips as best I could for my growing stomach and opened myself to him. We kissed feverishly and groped each other through our clothes, or what was left of them. My shirt was pushed up to my neck and his jeans were open. I could feel him peeking out of the top of his boxer briefs and this made me hotter than I already was. His hand traveled over my stomach and just under the top of my pants. As he was about to reach his mark he seemed to stiffen and then he raised his weight off of me.

He rolled quickly to the other side of the bed and threw his arm over his face and blew out in a huff. "Dammit I told Sammy I would keep my distance from you. What the hell have I done?" He lifted his arm and looked over at me. I knew my hair was a mess and I was uncovered to his eyes. He raked his eyes over me and then reached to pull my shirt down to cover my nakedness. When he rolled toward me to pull my shirt down this pushed his member farther out of the top of his boxer briefs and I squeezed my legs together in want. I wanted Dean worse than any man I believe I have ever wanted in my life. He must have noticed me eyeing him and biting my lip and he reached down to tuck himself back inside and zip his jeans. I had to try to make this better. "Dean we're both consenting adults. I know you have a healthy sex life so what's wrong with me?" I add a bit of a pout as I say this. "Nicole I want you. Please believe me when I say that but it's just not the right time. We've got to figure out what's messing with you and I can't get emotionally involved." "You said something about telling Sam you would keep your distance. Did he tell you to leave me alone?", I say accusingly.

Dean sat up and stood from the bed to get some distance from me I was sure. I saw how I affected him and I knew how he affected me. "Sam is just worried about you. He knows how I am and he want you hurt. Don't be mad at him.", he turns and looks at me and I want to throw myself from the bed and rush to him and throw myself into his arms. "Dean I've dreamt of you night after night, I feel some sort of connection to you and I need to find out why. I know you feel it too because you've also had dreams of me. Now let's be rational and figure this out or let's be irrational and let's jump back in this bed and finish what we started." My eyes flashed and I waited for Dean's response. I must have gotten louder than I thought I had because then there was a knock on the door and a soft, "Dean is everything ok in there?" It was Sam. Dean ran his hand through his hair and went to the door and threw it wide. Sam looked past Dean at me and blinked a few times. "Nicole I heard you yelling. Are you alright?" I looked at Sam's obvious puppy dog eyes and knew I couldn't be overly mad at him. "Sam I'm fine. I was discussing things with your hard headed brother over there and it got a little heated." Sam looked skeptical but he nodded none the less and stepped back out of the room after giving Dean a hard look.

When Sam went back to his room I got up from the bed and shut the door and locked it. "Dean Winchester I'm not taking no for an answer! I want you and you want me and I'm not taking no for an answer. We know what we're getting into and hey I can't get pregnant!" I walked toward Dean and as I was talking and when I reached him he tried to act tough and had his arms crossed over his chest. Little did he know this only served to cause me to be even hotter. It made his arms look so muscular and I wanted to run my hands over them. When I was standing in front of him I knew the best way to get him to open up was to shock him. I reached out and ran my hand over the front of his jeans and he immediately opened up. He threw his hands out and looked shocked. "Nicole what in the hell are you doing?" "I'm going for what I want Dean. Now come here and act right." I stepped into him and stood on the very tips of my toes to reach his mouth. His hands finally rested on my hips and his fingers pressed in on me. I moaned into his mouth and I could feel his resolve fading. Finally he reached his hands under my hips and lifted me up. I threw my legs around his hips and my arms around his shoulders. He kissed me deeply and everything felt so right.

He carried me wrapped around him to the bed and lay me back. He stood above me and removed his shirt and jeans and I threw my pants and shirt to the ground and scooted farther up on the bed. He crawled toward me on the bed and stopped as he came up between my thighs. "Are you really sure about this? I mean….the baby and all?" "It's fine Dean. This little one is protected. Now get your fine ass over here and make love to me." After that Dean didn't waste any time. He leaned over and gently kissed my stomach and then worked his way up. He spent a few minutes paying extra attention to my sensitive breasts but when I couldn't take much more I pulled him up and reached to remove his boxers. I took him in my hand and stroked him a few times. Sitting up I pushed Dean onto his back and kissed down his chest, down his stomach and then took him into my mouth. He threw his head back onto the pillow and moaned. I smiled as best I could and paid him a little extra attention.

Soon he looked down at me and reached to pull me up. I slid up his body and knelt above him for a few agonizing minutes before he reached to position himself at my opening. I slid down his shaft slowly letting him fill me completely. I watched his eyes darken from emerald green to a more forest green. His hands were on my hips and he started to move me up and down at the speed he liked. I didn't feel fat and pregnant but felt like a supermodel. I guess when you had a man that looks like that look at you with that kind of lust in his eyes that will do it! I rode him for a few minutes and then soon I felt the pressure building. I continued to move and Dean increased the speed. I threw back my head and almost screamed because the orgasm rocked me so. Dean soon followed and then I collapsed on top of Dean. We were both breathing hard and sweaty. We lay there and caught our breath and Dean began laughing quietly. "I'm sure Sam is ready to kill me right about now. Pretty sure everyone in the house heard you." I started laughing and said, "I'll take care of Sammy. A girl wants what she wants and I wanted you. Badly! Now let me know when you're ready to go again big boy!"


	11. Chapter 11

Nicole was unlike any woman I had ever been around. She challenged me in a way that you would think that I wouldn't appreciate. I've always been the aggressor in any "relationship" I've ever been in but it was nice to have the woman say what she wants and take it sometimes. I didn't know where this would go and I still didn't know how I felt about her pregnancy. Would I be able to be with a woman long term that had another man's baby? Was this baby a demon? I didn't know all the answers yet but I was willing to cross that bridge when I got there. She lay there beside me after our bought of lovemaking and slept peacefully. I held her and took in her naked beauty. It hadn't occurred to me earlier in the night when she was first undressed that she has the anti possession tattoo on her every growing ribcage. I didn't know anyone besides Sam and I that had that so where did that come from? And the shirt that I was sure belongs to me…..the purple one that I haven't been able to find in forever…..she just so happens to have this in her sleep time wardrobe? So many questions that need to be answered at some point in time, but that will all come later.

She shifts in her sleep and her hand slides lower on my abdomen. I feel a stirring that lets me know I'm ready for another round. I roll toward her, never moving her head from my arm and begin tracing my fingers over her hip and side. I trace the tattoo on her rib cage and wait for her to open her eyes. Soon her green eyes flutter open and she smiles at me and leans in for a kiss. Her tongue snakes out between her small lips and runs along my bottom lip before she takes it between her teeth and tugs gently. I growl lightly and try to bite her back but she's too quick. I again trace the tattoo, "Where did you get this?" I know she's seen mine because we've now seen every inch of each other. We have hidden nothing. "I really don't remember, but I see yours and I've wondered if there's a significance. Why else would we dream of each other?" I lean in and kiss her again and cup her breast. She scoots closer to me and rubs herself against me. My erection grows harder and I roll on top of her, careful to not mash her too much. We kissed deeply and she raked her nails up my back, over my shoulders and down my arms. This caused me to tremble but there was something about it that I liked.

She opened herself to me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I found my destination and we rocked together, never breaking our connection at the lips. Her hands were in my hair and I continued to hold myself off of her. I wanted so badly to explore her body with them so I sat up on my behind and she sat facing me. This gave me access to her body and I allowed my hands to roam down her sides and onto her hips. I pressed my fingers in gently to her round bottom and rocked her a little harder on top of me. When she had the rhythm that I liked I held one thigh with one hand and pinched her nipple gently with the other. This caused her to moan so I broke our kiss and laved at that same nipple. At the gentle prodding with my tongue and teeth she began to come hard. She threw back her head and let out a primal sound that made me shudder with near release. I pulled her mouth back to mine and kissed her hard. I gritted through my teeth into her mouth, "Shhhhh you'll wake the whole house!" She didn't seem to care and removed her mouth from mine. She came hard and bit me on the shoulder as she came. This made me do a little primal sound of my own but it also made me come harder than I believe I had ever come. She released my shoulder with her teeth and laved her tongue over the bite mark as I continued to shudder my release into her. Then she kissed me gently in the same spot and I could feel her smiling.

Looking down at her I said, "What are you smiling about you little vixen?" She rolled her eyes up and looked into mine, "I liked it when you made almost the same noise you had just chastised me for making only seconds before. Let Sam put that in his pipe and smoke it!" "You're a bad, bad girl. You know that?" She smiled wickedly at me as she sat back and looked me in the eye. "You like it and you know you do. Besides I think you probably need someone to put you in your place every now and then." I nodded knowing that she was probably right. "It's almost daylight. Maybe we should get cleaned up and straighten up some in here. Just because we've been going at it like rabbits doesn't mean we have to look like it." She ground herself on top of me and answered, "I don't mind if you don't. I like for people to know I've been fucked and fucked properly!" I didn't know what to make of this woman. She was so brazen and forward. Geez was this how I was most of the time? I had never stopped to think of it but I think I was only getting what I had always given.

We finally disentangled ourselves from each other and she brazenly made her way to the bathroom. I heard the shower start and I fell back on the bed for a few minutes. Knowing I needed to get up and follow her I climbed from the bed and went to join her in the shower. She turned and invited me in as I opened the door. Her body was slick with the water and she had a nice tan. I reached out and smoothed my hand over her stomach and she took my hand and held it there. I still wasn't sure where this would go but I could feel myself growing very, very fond of her. She reached up and wrapped one hand behind my head and pulled me down for a kiss. She was very short compared to myself and I saw her out of the corner of my eye standing on her very tip toes. Her other hand reached out and began to soap me up with some kind of puffy thing that was full of some awesome smelling soap. She stepped back onto her flat feet and proceeded to wash my body. I stood still and allowed her to as I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the attention. Nicole's small hands worked over my body and she places gentle kisses in random places as she worked. It was nice to have someone do something nice for me for a change.

When she was finished she ran the hot water over my body to rinse away the soap and she stood on tiptoe to kiss me again. I took the puffy thing from her and lathered it up again and returned the favor. Her body was slick with the soap and I leaned down to kiss her shoulder. She was standing with her back to me and I pulled her tightly against my body. Her bottom was below my erection so I pressed it into the small of her back and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She was so small that she could almost melt into me. I kissed from her shoulder to her neck and then nipped her ear gently. "One more time?", I questioned and she closed her eyes and nodded. "I thought you'd never ask.", she said and lifted herself up onto the balls of her feet. I took this as a hint to take her just like this. I placed my hands on her hips to help steady her and slid smoothly inside her from behind. She braced herself with her hands against the wall in front of her and I plunged into her almost fiercely over and over with the water running over us and causing things to be even slicker than they already were. She threw her head back and I captured her lips from that angle and kissed her through our orgasm.

After our shower we dried off on fluffy white towels and she dressed in front of me. I never knew dressing could be erotic but when she looked at me through her long lashes and dressed slowly I could feel even more stirrings. I knew I had to hold off though because everyone else would be up if they weren't already. The last thing she donned was the purple plaid shirt. I sucked air through my teeth because even this caused me to want her more. I wondered if she chose that shirt for a reason. "You never told me where that came from. I had one and I haven't been able to find it in forever." She smiled coyly at me and answered, "Maybe somehow it's yours and it came to live with me so that we would find each other." Still a mystery I guessed but I shook my head. "We need to get out of here.", I said and grabbed my own shirt and put it on. Yesterday's clothes would have to do for me for now.

We finally made our way into the other room and Sam looked up at me with some sort of disgust written all over his face. He sneered at me before getting up and walking away from us into the living room. Nicole looked at me and frowned. I shrugged and grabbed a plate and filled it with the waiting pancakes. Liz had cooked this morning it seemed and I was glad she had. She smiled at us knowingly but never said a word. I walked into the living room where Sam was on the computer sitting on the couch. I went to sit beside him and he scooted where I wouldn't fit. I shook my head at him not feeling like getting into it and sat in the chair instead. Nicole must have noticed because she sat her plate of pancakes on the kitchen table and marched into the living room. She took the laptop from Sam's hands startling him and placed it on the coffee table behind her. She stood directly in front of him with her hands on her hips and her green eyes flashing. "Sam Winchester you stop that right now! I'm a grown woman and whatever you heard was of my own doing. I've dealt with men like your brother before and he didn't do anything to me that I didn't ask him to. I came on to him. He has done nothing but be nice to me since y'all came here." Sam blinked up at Nicole and she continued not giving him a chance to get a word in edgewise. "I'm sure you've had sex with women before that your brother has not approved of and I'm sure you didn't take kindly to him telling you what you could and could not do so just keep that in mind. Now as far as us maybe waking y'all up we're sorry about that." She smiled sweetly at everyone in the room as she looked from one to the other.

When her speech to Sam was over she sat herself down on his knee and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Besides you can be my little, big brother too." Sam blushed and nodded. I don't think he knew what to think about Nicole but he quit giving me the cold shoulder and the stink eye after that little exchange. Liz and Dean just gave us both knowing looks and Liz smiled at us almost shyly.


	12. Chapter 12

After breakfast Liz and Dean snuck off into their room and we soon knew why Liz had been looking at us like she had. We could hear her and Dean going at it like we had the night before except in that room was a large headboard and it seemed to be beating against the wall pretty steadily. I giggled at Dean from my perch on his lap in the chair in the living room and Sam looked up with a shocked look on his face from where he was still doing research on the couch. "Damn I don't know if I can stand living in the house with two of you Dean!", Sam shook his head and took his laptop outside to the chairs under the trees. I leaned into Dean and kissed him soundly on the lips, biting his full bottom lip before standing up. He sort of growled and reached for me but I sidestepped him and shook my finger at him. "Not right now D. Later.", and I winked at him and then went to the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. I wanted to do sandwiches for lunch and tacos for supper. I leaned over and checked my supplies and noticed I was out of ground beef and I also needed tomatoes and onions. When I stood up and turned around I nearly butted heads with Dean. I jumped back, "Oh shit you scared me!" He smiled a lazy smile and placed his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. "I didn't mean to scare you but I didn't have a good view from the living room because of the refrigerator door. I came for a closer inspection." I playfully slapped his chest, "You horn dog you!" He kissed me softly and then said, "What did you expect? You were all bent over in there and I happen to really like your ass."

We kissed for a few minutes in the kitchen with him leaning against the counter and me leaning against him. It wasn't real over the top kisses, it was just us enjoying the feel and the taste of each other. I soon lay my head on his chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled like all man, a little bit of soap but also that scent that can only be described as man. "I need to go to the store and pick up a few things. Want to come with or are you going to hang out here?", I said looking up at him. He kissed my lips again. Damn I could get used to this and then the baby moved between us. Dean's eyes widened and a huge grin broke out across his face. "Oh my God that is awesome! You get to feel that all the time?" I nodded and looked down at my stomach and lay my hand on top of it. "Can I?", Dean questioned and reached for my stomach. I nodded and held his hand against the part of my stomach that was moving the most. He stood there with his hand under mine and grinning so big. It made me a little sad that I didn't know more about where this baby came from. How I wished it was Dean's. Soon the baby settled back down and Dean removed his hand. "About the trip to the store…..I'll go with but we're going in my car.", his eyes took on a boyish look and I realized he just wanted to drive.

I grabbed my purse and we left a note for Liz and Dean if they decided to surface anytime soon and I followed Dean outside. Sam looked up and I semi yelled over to him. "D and I are going to the store and will be back in a bit. Do you need anything?" Sam answered, "I wouldn't mind having something sweet.", and smiled sweetly at me. Those dimples could melt your heart. "Ok I'll pick up some stuff and make you something." He nodded and waved and I slid into the Impala's front seat with Dean. When I shut the door and sat back on the seat I had a sudden feeling of having been in this car before. The feeling of the seat beneath me and the smells of the car, the way the doors squeaked as they were closed and then the rumble of the engine. It was as if you could feel it deep down in your bones. Dean must have asked me a question because the next thing I know I see his hand waving in front of my eyes, "Niiiiicole, Earth to Nicole! Did you hear me?" I blinked and looked at Dean. "I've been in this car before!" I turned to look into the back seat and it hit me like a ton of bricks! The sudden vision of me and Dean in the back seat making love, him fixing the backseat all comfy and then laying back before pulling me down onto his chest. Then I could hear him saying, "Are you satisfied with me?" and I feel his breath on my hair. I look up at him and answer, "D I couldn't be happier. Why would you ask it like that? Satisfied? I'm more than satisfied. I know it sounds clichéd but I feel like you complete me." "Well I was thinking about us when we were out looking for Sam and then when we got back I got to thinking some more. I want you in my life. I don't want to lose you.", he paused and I reached to smooth my hand down his stubbled cheek. "I want us to make this more permanent. I want you to be my wife.", he said and I could tell he was nervous. "Oh D I would love to be your wife. I'm not sure how this works in this world but yes, yes 1000 times yes!"

I blink several times and look over at Dean, having come out of my trance. He's looking at me strangely. "You proposed to me back there in that seat after we made love." I told him word for word what I remembered and he looked quizzically at me. Sam must have wondered what was going on with us because he rose from his chair and began to walk toward us. Dean threw up his hand and waved at his brother and said, "Sam's going to think we're crazy. Let's get out of here and we'll go somewhere and talk about this and try to figure it all out." I nodded and sat back in the seat as Dean pulled down my driveway. We pulled out onto the road and soon found a field road that went up behind some trees. Dean turned the Impala onto the field road and pulled far enough behind the trees that we were concealed from any traffic that may be passing on the road. Dean killed the engine and turned his body toward me. "Ok so let's get this straight, you remember this car? You're sure you don't have and ex that has one like her or something maybe?" I gave Dean a hard look and replied, "No Dean! It is this car, these smells, these seats, YOU!" "Ok so let's get back there and see if you can remember more since you seem to remember the back seat so well."

We got out of the car and then got back in the back seat. Dean leaned against the door like he had in my vision and I leaned onto him like I remembered. We lay like that for a while and then I felt Dean stiffen. I sat up and looked at him and saw that his eyes were wide and he was staring ahead. I shook him to see what was the matter. "Dean! Dean what is it?" He didn't answer me for several seconds, he only sat there and stared ahead and his breathing intensified. I reached up and gently but firmly patted his cheek to try and wake him from his stupor. Dean finally looks down at me and then lifts my left hand where the emerald and diamond band sat. He rolled it around on my finger with his thumb and then looked at me. "I remember.", he said looking almost like a little boy. "I remember all that you were saying before and I remember getting you this. We were in some other time, nothing was like now. Everything was abandoned and we found a jewelry store and we broke in after I asked you to marry me. I helped myself to this one because the emeralds reminded me of your eyes." I reached my hand out and smoothed it down Dean's cheek and then leaned in to kiss him.

We didn't know how or why these things were happening but at least things were starting to fall into place. Somehow we had been together, somehow we had forgotten or something but our minds wouldn't completely forget each other. We still had lots to figure out but hopefully it would come with time. We got back in the front and went to get the groceries that I needed for the house. I decided to get the ingredients to make a chocolate pie and some brownies. We paid for our groceries and loaded them in the back seat and then headed home. I scooted closer to Dean in the front seat and he laid his hand on my leg. "I remember this too. You sitting beside me as we drove, sometimes you did naughty things to me.", he waggled his eyebrows. It seemed as if things were rushing back to both of us. I remembered two houses and Sam staying with us. I remembered Sam missing and Dean and D going looking for him. I remembered Liz and I staying at home and waiting on the guys and then Liz coming up missing too. I was remembering so much it was giving me a headache.

As we pulled into the driveway I noticed a car parked in my drive. When we parked I could see Sam still sitting under the trees, only this time he had company. It wasn't Dean or Liz but my friend Nancy!


	13. Chapter 13

Dean pulled the Impala up behind my car and parked and looked at me. "Son of a bitch! Looks like little brother is making his move." I giggled at Dean and climbed out of the car. I ran over to where Sam and Nancy were sitting and Nancy stood as I reached them. I threw my arms around her and squealed as I gave her a bear hug. She hugged me back and then held me at arms length. "When did this happen?", she said looking down at my ever expanding stomach. Then she was distracted as Dean sauntered up behind me. "Well, well, well , now I know how this happened. Who is this handsome devil?", she smirked at me but never took her eyes off of Dean. I stepped back and said, "Nancy this is my ummm….well this is Dean." Nancy looked at me funny at this. "Your ummmm?" "Yeah well we kinda need to all talk about that. Dean and I remembered something while we were out. We'll have to catch you up Nancy." "Yeah we need to call a group meeting Sammy.", Dean said gruffly. "Nancy you can stay if you want. We're dealing with some crazy shit.", I added.

The four of us made our way to the house and I noticed that Nancy fell back and beside Sam. She smiled up at him sweetly and he looked shy when she would look at him. I reached for D's hand and he winked at me when I looked into his green eyes. He opened the door for me and we walked in with Sam and Nancy following us and found Dean and Liz cuddling on the couch and feeding each other some cookies they found in the pantry. I walked into the living room with them and saw that Liz had on one of Dean's flannel shirts and what appeared to be some of his boxers. Her legs were thrown over his leg and his hand was on her thigh. "Hey lovebirds we need to have a group meeting. This is my friend Nancy. She's going to stay and hear what's going on." Nancy looked a bit confused when she saw another man identical to Dean but I told her we'd explain later. D and Sam went back out to the car and grabbed the bags of groceries and I put them away quickly with D's help before we all congregated in the living room for the meeting.

Liz and Dean continued to cuddle on the couch and that left plenty of room for Nancy and Sam. They sat side by side with Nancy between the two handsome men. That left the overstuffed chair for D and myself. D sat down and pulled me into his lap. I placed my arm around his shoulder and turned so that I could see everyone in the room. "So what's going on?, Sam said leaning forward a bit and looking concerned. D started, "Nicole had some flashbacks when she got into Baby. We drove up the road to a field road and sat and talked. She remembered being in Baby and then being with me in the back seat. We tried to reenact what she remembered and we both remembered more." D looked a little uncomfortable but we continued on. We told them what we both remembered and about D giving me the ring. Nancy piped up, "So are you guys married and you just didn't remember it?" I looked at D and he looked at me. "With our line of work anything is possible. We're going to explore this more and there's got to be an explanation.", D said as he rubbed my leg. We also filled Nancy in on how we all met and what had been happening to me.

After our little meeting I got up from Dean's lap and headed to the kitchen to get our lunch ready. Liz and Dean went to their room to "change" but they were pretty handy as they left the room. Nancy and Sam went out to sit on the porch in the swing and Dean sat in the chair by himself for a while. I started getting the stuff out of the fridge and started slicing a tomato. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I sliced my finger just a little. "Owww shit!", I said and put my finger in my mouth. Dean came into the room and took my hand. He ran the cut under the stream of water in the sink and then patted it dry with a paper towel. He studied his handiwork and then gently kissed the cut. "Let me finish that for you.", he said and picked up the knife off of the counter and finished cutting the tomato. I backed up to the counter and watched him. When he was finished he leaned into me and kissed me deeply. When he did the baby began to kick and move again. Dean again placed his hand over my stomach and then looked at me. I wasn't sure if it was his freckles or the look of awe on his face that made him look more like a little boy. "What if we are married and what if this child is mine?" I had had the thought that I wished this was Dean's child but I never thought it could be possible. What if it were so? "Ok so this could be really crazy but what if we went had had some tests? I'm sure they could do a DNA test somehow even while I'm pregnant." "Let's do it!", Dean said with a huge grin. I think he was excited to think that this child could be his.

We kissed in the kitchen for a few minutes and were broke up when Liz walked in and caught us. "Ok ok back off you two! Nicole I know how easy it is to want to make out with him all the time.", and she looked at her own yummy version of the same man. We still had to figure all this out too. I lay my head on Dean's chest and patted him gently and then turned to go get Sam and Nancy from outside. As I turned Dean slapped my ass hard and I screamed. He was laughing and so was the other two goofballs in the room. "Come on Sam and Nancy. Lunch is ready.", I said as I walked out the door. I stopped short because Sam and Nancy were locked in a steamy kiss! "Oh wow….oh.", I stammered as they broke apart. "Ummm…..lunch is ready." Nancy giggled and Sam blushed. "Sorry you two, I didn't know….." Nancy stood and Sam stood behind her. "Now you know how we feel.", he said as he rubbed Nancy's arms. They stepped around me and went inside the house. I soon followed them and we had a nice lunch. Everyone was teasing everyone and we felt so comfortable.

Nancy stayed all day and when she left Sam walked her out. Dean and I left Liz and Dean in the living room and went to my room. "Nicole I think we should go to the doctor tomorrow and see what we can find out about the baby. I am really curious to know what's going on with that.", Dean said as he sat on the bed and I stood between his legs. It was so endearing that he was interested in all of this. I leaned down and took his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. That was my way of agreeing with him. He wrapped his arms around me and then lay back on the bed pulling me on top of him. We kissed and just made out for several minutes before he rolled and let me lay on the bed. He began undressing me slowly adding kisses to each newly exposed area of skin. He kissed my stomach and was talking lowly to it. I couldn't hear what he was saying and tried to sit up and find out. He leaned up and kissed me pushing me back down and his hand wandered down my body until he found the juncture between my legs. He let his fingers probe me gently and I moaned into his mouth. How is it that all of this had happened so fast. Or had it?

He moved on top of me and entered me gently. We made love slowly and kissed the whole time. Dean whispered sexy things in my ear and bit my ear lobe. I couldn't help myself and it slipped out. "I love you Dean Winchester." He stopped and looked down at me. His eyes seemed to dilate and I wondered what was going through his mind. I swallowed and said, "You don't have to say it back. It just kind of slipped…..but it's true." Dean kissed me gently and resumed his rhythm. As we reached our crescendo Dean broke from our kiss and made his final push. "I love you too Nicole.", he ground out just as he climaxed. When he was through and we were laying there in each other's arms he said, "I really do you know? I feel like I've known you forever and my body feels so right with you. I didn't just say it because I thought you wanted to hear it." I nodded at him and fought tears and soon we were both asleep and knowing we were going to find out about the baby tomorrow. I had dreams all night of angels and demons and someone trying to get my baby.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning when I woke up Nicole was already awake. She had showered and dressed and I felt almost sad that she wasn't in my arms. Instead she was standing at the window looking out into the back yard and pasture. I rose from the bed and walked to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She melted back into me and I kissed her neck. "What are you doing up so early?", I asked her and turned her to look at me. "I just couldn't sleep. The baby was really moving a lot and I have so much on my mind.", she said and looked down. I pulled her into my chest and she laid her hand on my naked chest and snuggled into me. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "You're going to be alright and we're going to figure all of this out. I'm going to grab a shower and we'll head to the doctor appointment." She nodded against me and I held her for a minute longer before I ran to grab a shower.

When I walked back into the room from my shower, Nicole was curled up in the chair in front of the window. Smokey was curled up in her lap and she stroked his fur. I noticed she had ear phones in her ears. I sat on the bed and pulled on my socks and then my boots. She looked over at me and she blushed a little and smiled. How could this woman who had been so adamant about what she wanted in bed now blush over me sitting on her bed in unbuttoned jeans and no shirt? I stood and walked toward her and she removed her ear phones and looked up at me. "What are you listening to?", I asked and reached to rub Smokey. "I have it on shuffle so all sorts of things. A little Bad Company, Metallica, Three Dog Night, Creed." I stand up at the mention of Three Dog Night. I know this is another thing that I have subconsciously remembered. "I remember you listening to Three Dog Night in the kitchen. My kitchen not yours." Nicole blinked up at me and stood and came to me. "This is crazy D. I listen to them all the time when I cook." I loved how she called me D. I looked at her clock beside the bed and knew we needed to get on the road.

We sort of left things unsaid and I grabbed a grey t shirt and pulled it on over my head. I finished dressing and took Nicole's hand and led her to the other room. We ate a quick breakfast and I told Sam where we would be. We decided to take Nicole's car because Sam needed to go into town and check in on the job we had originally been here working on. Nicole handed me the key and we climbed into her Charger. I admired the fact that she had chosen a beautiful classic car because my own Impala meant so much to me. I could tell that she had taken very good care of this one and felt like she would understand my affection for Baby. I drove us to the doctor and helped Nicole out of the car when we got there. She signed us in and we had a seat in the waiting room. I never liked things like this but I needed to be strong because I could tell that Nicole was nervous enough for both of us.

Finally they called us to the back and they first drew some blood from me and began the process of running all of the tests necessary on that blood sample. The nurse asked Nicole to disrobe from the waist down and to have a seat on the table with a paper sheet over her legs. She did as she was asked and she sat fidgeting on the table. I walked over to her and took her hand. "Listen no matter what we find out here we'll work it out." She smiled at me and a little tear trickled down her cheek. This was a new side of her that I had not seen. I had sensed that she could be venerable but I hadn't seen it yet. It made me want to protect her. I wiped the tear with my thumb and kissed her gently. She finally smiled at me and I could tell she relaxed a bit. "I'm going to take care of you. I promise you.", I said to her and she nodded.

The doctor knocked quietly on the door and then entered. "Are you two ready to find out what this baby is? I'm going to do a sonogram first and see if we can tell what this little one is. Then I'll draw a little fluid while I'm still doing the sonogram and that way I know I don't get too close to the baby." Nicole nodded and lay back like the doctor asked. I stood beside her and held her hand. The doctor squirted some gel onto Nicole's stomach and then began to move the wand over it. When the baby came into view on the screen I was amazed. I had never seen anything like this before. The doctor took measurements and talked to the nurse. Nicole and I watched the screen intently and then we saw the face come onto the screen. The baby's cheeks were fat and we saw fingers close to the mouth. Nicole grew agitated and squeezed my hand tighter. I looked down at her to see what was the matter. She looked scared and then she began to scream. The doctor stopped what he was doing and looked concerned. I grabbed Nicole and she buried her face in my chest and began to cry. I smoothed her hair, "What's wrong little one? Why are you so scared? The baby's face looked beautiful." Nicole shook her head, "No it wasn't beautiful! Its eyes were black and its teeth were sharp and there were too many of them!" I shushed her and explained, "No baby it wasn't. It was just a baby. Here let's finish this and you'll see." I finally got her calm and the doctor explained, "Nicole you thought her eyes were black but it was just the screen. Everything looks a little distorted on here. See." He ran the wand over her stomach again.

This time the screen looked the same to me but Nicole saw the face the way we saw it. I ran my thumb over her hand that I held in mine and said, "See it's alright." Then I stopped and remembered something. "Before you said her eyes, does that mean?" The doctor smiled at me and said, "Yes it's a girl. Now let's draw that fluid and find out the rest of what you're wanting to know." He kept the wand on Nicole's stomach and his nurse handed him a needle. He inserted the needle in Nicole's stomach and drew a small amount of fluid. "Nurse take this down and have them process it immediately." He then turned and looked at me. "We'll know the results in no time. Nicole you can get dressed and we'll be back to talk to you in just a little bit." He left the room and I helped Nicole off of the table. She cleaned her stomach up and dressed and then sat beside me in the chairs in the room. Nicole leaned into me and I kissed her hair. "Come here.", I simply said and she rose from her chair and I sat her in my lap. I held her and comforted her until there was another knock on the door.

The doctor and his nurse came in and paused when they saw Nicole in my lap. I grinned and motioned them on inside. "Ok folks we've got the test results back. We put a rush on everything and the two samples we took were a match. Dean you are the father of this little girl. Congratulations!" Nicole began to cry what I hoped were tears of joy. "Thank you doctor. Can we have a few minutes?", I asked. "Yes take your time." With that they were gone and we were alone. "Nicole what's wrong?" She shook her head and tried to speak. What came out was broken and hard to understand but I finally understood that she was worried about my reaction. "Baby I'm not mad. I want to know what happened and why we've lost some time with each other but that's part of my crazy ass life. We'll get to the bottom of this and honestly I couldn't be happier. We're going to have a little girl!" She finally smiled up at me, "You're not disappointed that it's not a boy? I thought all men wanted boys?" I laughed and hugged her tightly. "Baby I am more than happy that it's a girl. I couldn't think of anything better than taking care of my two girls."

We got ourselves together and Nicole made an appointment for the next month for a follow up and we drove home. I held Nicole's hand the whole way. When we got home everyone was gone. Liz and Dean had left a note that they were going to their house to get a few more supplies and they would be back later. I took the chance to have a little alone time with my girl. I picked her up and carried her to her room and lay her on the bed. "And now I'm going to make love to you like you've never been made love to before.", I growled into her ear. Her body began to tremble and I undressed her before undressing myself. Her eyes followed every move I made. I came down on the bed beside her and she reached for my erection. She held it in her hand and stroked me and I found her warm wetness and let two of my fingers delve inside. Nicole threw her head back and I attacked her neck with kisses. Soon she was very wet and I had a burning desire for her. I rolled onto my back and pulled her on top of me. She slid onto me easily and we began to move together. She sat up and I placed my hands on her stomach lovingly. She smiled down at me and then my hands moved to her breasts. She rode me until I erupted and then she fell onto me breathing rapidly. I stroked my fingers down her back and whispered, "You have no idea how happy I am that this baby is mine. I told her that yesterday when I was down there. Now you know what I was saying to your stomach." "Oh D you don't know how happy that makes me. It's all confusing but I trust you and I know things are going to be alright."


	15. Chapter 15

Dean and I made love one more time that afternoon while we were still home alone. After, he crawled out of bed and told me to stay where I was. He came back after a little bit and he motioned for me to follow him. I rose from the bed and went to him. He kissed me gently and then ushered me into the bathroom where he had a bath waiting, bubbles and all. He stepped in and then helped me in as well. He sat and pulled me up against him and I relaxed back against his firm chest. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on my stomach and kissed my shoulder. "D you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world." I turned so that I could see the expression on his face. He almost blushed and looked at me. "Baby I'm the one that is lucky. Not a week ago I had no one besides Sam and now here I sit with a wife and a little girl on the way." "About that..", I started. "Neither of us remembers for sure. Or is there more that you know that I don't?" Dean raised one eyebrow, "Yeah I remember more. My friend Cas married us." "So let's ask him what in the world is going on.", I said almost excitedly. "Problem with that is I haven't seen Cas in months. I've been calling for him but he's not answering." I was confused because for some reason I didn't remember Cas. "So maybe his phone isn't working." Dean laughed and it felt like he had slapped me. "Baby he doesn't have a phone. He's an angel. I literally call for him, kind of like praying, and he comes." I nodded still confused.

We finished our bath and dressed. When we went into the living room Sam and Nancy were snuggling on the couch. "When did y'all get back little brother?", Dean said as he plopped down in the chair. I walked in and hugged Nancy and kissed Sam on the cheek. "We haven't been back long. I stopped at Nancy's after I checked in with Camilla and asked if she wanted to come hang out here for a while. So what did y'all find out?", Sam questioned. Dean smiled and pulled me into his lap. He placed his hand on my stomach and said, "Congratulations Uncle Sammy, it's a girl!" Sam looked stunned and then he stammered in his cute Sam way, "What? Uncle Sammy? Does that mean she's…" Dean looked like a proud poppa and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. "Yes it's a girl and she's mine. Now we've got to figure out where we missed these months together." Sam unfolded himself from the couch and slapped his brother on the back and then lifted me from Dean's lap and bear hugged me. I squealed and Sam finally sat me down. Nancy came and hugged me. "We'll have to go shopping and buy her some cute little girl stuff.", she said and smiled really big at me.

We sat around talking for a while about everything under the sun and then Sam rose from the couch. "We're going to go hang out in my room for a while." I caught the sly grin on Sam's face and the slight blush from Nancy. Dean nodded and I waved and gave Nancy a knowing smile. I threw my legs over Dean's and started to play with his hair. He was watching TV and stopped to look at me. I continued to run my fingers through his hair but I was really taking in his beautiful face. His green eyes were mesmerizing and the crinkles at the outside corners made me want to take him back to bed. "You're beautiful if you can ever say a man is beautiful.", I said as I leaned in to kiss Dean's lips softly. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as my lips met his. He had on hand around my back and on my hip and the other hand on my thigh. We kissed for a while and when Dean broke from our kiss he patted my thigh. About that time we heard suspicious noises coming from Sam's room. I started giggling and laid my head on Dean's chest. I could hear his laugh rumble through his chest and then he held up one hand in a fist and shouted, "THAT'S MY BOY!" I looked up at Dean laughing and tried to shush him, "Shhhh Dean!" The noises in the next room stopped and I held my hand over Dean's mouth to get him quiet. He proceeded to lick my palm and I squealed and wiped my hand on his shirt.

Liz and Dean chose that moment to walk in. Liz was first through the door and she stopped looking at us like we were crazy. "What in the world has gotten into you two?", she said looking confused. Dean walked up behind her and D and I continued to giggle like little girls. Just as we were starting to get our giggles under control there was a loud bang from the next room that sounded suspiciously like the bed broke. Liz's eyes grew large and she looked toward Sam's room with her mouth open. D and I started all over with the peals of laughter. I fell against his chest and he buried his face in my neck. I think Liz and Dean thought we had lost our minds. Finally we got ourselves under control again and Dean kissed my neck. "Sounds like Sam and Nancy are having a good time.", he said and Liz only nodded. "I'd say.", Dean said and shook his head. Liz walked in and sat on the couch. "Nicole what did y'all find out today?", she asked. "Well Liz first of all I'm having a girl and second it's D's.", I said and smiled sweetly at D. He again looked like a proud papa and this made my heart sing. Liz squealed and rushed us. She hugged both of us and kissed my cheek. "I'm so happy for you!"

A few minutes later a disheveled looking Sam and Nancy emerged from Sam's room. Sam ran his fingers through his long hair and looked sheepishly at me. "Ummm Nicole…..I think I owe you a bed…", he blushed and I fought my giggles. "It's ok Sam. That was a yard sale bed anyway. I've got a futon in the attic that we can put in there for now." Sam nodded and still looked embarrassed. "Ok I'm starting supper." , I said and stood from Dean's lap. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. His jaw looked exceptionally rugged and square as he looked up at me with that seductive look in his eye. I kissed him and then tore my lips from his before I decided to not cook in the kitchen. Liz came with me to the kitchen to help me fix supper and soon Nancy followed leaving the guys all in the living room. We fixed burgers and homemade fries and called the guys to come eat. I passed out beers and I helped myself to a bottle of water. We had much to celebrate tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

After supper Dean, D and Sam went out on the back porch to talk. They had to get back to Camilla's and help her with her problem. Liz, Nancy and I went to the living room and sat in there. We were all tired for some reason so not much talk was going on. I picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels until I found Steel Magnolia's. "This movie is hilarious and sappy all at the same time. Is this good for y'all?", I questioned. The other two ladies agreed and we sat back and became immersed in the lives of Truvy, M'Lynn, Shelby and Weeza. Sam came through when we were half way through the movie and went to his room. He came back out with pieces of the broken bed. I saw him from the corner of my eye and I began laughing. He shook his head and made his way out the garage door. Soon he was back carrying the futon from the attic. I winked at him and again he shook his head. He may never live this one down with us.

A while later Dean and D came in and walked into the living room. "Whatcha watching?", D said and sat in the floor in front of my chair. "Shhhhhhhh!" we all shushed him. We were at the funeral point of the movie and all of us were crying. "Sooorrry.", D replied and I put my hand over his mouth and gave him a hard look. His eyes got big and he held up one hand in surrender. Dean sat quietly by Liz and waited his turn to speak. Sam walked in and looked like he was about to say something. I gave him a hard look and put my finger in front of my mouth, then I pointed to his spot beside Nancy on the couch. He sat meekly and looked like the little boy that had just gotten punished. The guys sat in silence and we cried as we watched the ending of the movie. When it was over D turned toward me, "Damn you're cranky when you're watching a movie." "I am when it's at a crucial moment in the movie and you men want to come in and start up a conversation." D smiled and leaned over and bit my knee. I yelped and leaned over him and bit his neck. "Don't start something you can't finish little one.", he threatened. "Who says I can't finish it?", I said and bit him again. He reached and grabbed my hands in one of his larger ones and pulled me into his lap from the chair. "Not tonight baby. We've got to go to work." I pouted at him and Sam began to explain.

"We've got to go back to Camilla's and see if we can help her. She's dealing with an Incubus that has continued to terrorize her every night." I didn't particularly like the fact that they would be staying overnight at Camilla's but I also knew it was part of the heartache of living with a hunter. They had work to do and who was I to stop them? Sam stood up and pulled Nancy up with him. "I'm going to run her home and then I'll be on over to Camilla's.", he said as he took Nancy's hand and grabbed D's keys. Dean and Liz whispered on the couch and D pulled me closer. "I hate to leave you but I have to do this.", he said with an almost sad look on his face. I nodded trying to keep my emotions at bay. I knew I was being silly but I understood that part of my emotions were tied to being pregnant. D leaned in and kissed my lips. "I'll be back in the morning. We're going to sit up and keep watch tonight and we'll be back here in the morning." I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me as his mouth captured mine. We stayed that way for a few minutes and then D broke from our kiss. His beautiful green eyes looked into mine and I felt as if we were the only two in the room. Soon he blinked and broke the spell and I stood up. He stood up as well and pulled me into a hug. "I'll be home as soon as I can.", and he kissed the top of my head and was off.

***********************************************************************************

Sam drove Nancy home in the Impala. She sat beside him and held his hand as he drove. He looked over at her and she was lost in his hazel eyes. He was such a gentle giant and he had no idea how sexy he was. He was used to his older brother getting all of the attention. Nancy saw the appeal of Dean but she also knew how passionate Sam was. Never in her life had she ever been with someone that had broken the bed. And not just a little but to the point that it was irreparable! She smiled to herself as she thought back to earlier. She was on her back on the bed and somewhat catty corner to give Sam plenty of room. He was above her and she was exploring the contours of his muscular chest, shoulders and arms. Sam drove himself into her and she opened for him like a flower. His thrusts became more and more powerful. Nancy was nearing her climax and she could tell that Sam was as well. He made one more powerful thrust and threw his head back as he came in unison with her. Just as their climax reached the highest crescendo the bed splintered and Nancy's head went down. This thrust Sam deeper into her and then him down on top of her. It was scary and intense all at the same time.

Nancy sat in the seat beside Sam and remembered. This caused her to shudder with the memory so vivid. All she wanted to do as they pulled into her driveway is pull this long tall drink of water into her house and have her way with him again. Sam parked the car and turned toward her putting his arm on the back of the seat behind her. She looked at him for a long minute and took in his sweet expression and the stubble that was just beginning to form on his face. She leaned forward and placed her hands on each side of his face and leaned farther in to kiss his lips deeply. His fingers twined in her hair and he pulled her closer to him until she was straddling his lap. His large had on her hips pushing her into his growing erection. She marveled at how easily he lifted her. They stayed like this for several minutes before Sam growled into her ear. "Let's take this inside. I don't have long but I want you." Nancy nodded unable to do more than that and slid off of his lap and out of the passenger side door. Sam unfolded himself from the driver's seat and followed Nancy inside her home.

Once inside Sam grabbed her from behind and whirled her around to face him she barely reached his chest so he lifted her and placed her legs around his hips and crushed his mouth down on hers. She ground herself against his hardness and he growled against her lips. Sitting her on the kitchen table he quickly removed her jeans and almost ripped her panties off. He reached for his own jeans and quickly got rid of them. He stepped between her legs and looked deeply in her eyes as he reached and held himself in one hand. Still watching her the whole time he glided his hard shaft into her warm body. It was all he could do to not break the stare. Nancy took it as long as she could and then she threw her head back as the ecstasy overtook her. Sam reached down with his hands and began to pump into Nancy with his hands helping guide her into him with each stroke. As Nancy neared her climax Sam lifted her from the table and thrust into her more fully and held her nonexistent weight in his hands. He ground his mouth into hers as his climax started. Nancy bit his bottom lip and then cried out as she felt herself come undone.

************************************************************************************

Dean and D rode in Dean's car over to Camilla's house. D knocked on the door and when Camilla opened the door she looked startled. D figured it was a shock seeing two of him standing there. "Hey Camilla. I know Sam talked to you earlier and we decided we needed to come back and stay with you tonight while you sleep. This is my….um….brother Dean." Camilla still looked a bit confused. "We're twins. Call him Dean and me D or hey you or whatever. Sam will be here in a few. He had some…..um…errands to run." Camilla was very shy but she stepped back and allowed Dean and D to enter. They began setting up things they would need for the night, D's EVP and bags of salt and of course the shotguns full of salt rounds. Dean pulled out a vial of holy water as well as a bottle of holy oil.

Soon D heard the rumble of the Impala's engine and knew that Sam had arrived. He continued getting things together as he heard a knock on the door. Camilla went to the door meekly and let Sam in when she realized it was him. "You got everything under control bro?", Sam said walking up to D and Dean. D looked up at Sam and saw his disheveled look, "Looks like you ran into a wild cat.", he smirked at Sam. Sam ran his hand through his long hair and shrugged. "Yeah well it's not like you can say much. I saw Nicole bite you twice today big brother." D chuckled and shook his head and handed Sam a salt shotgun and the clapped him on the back.


	17. Chapter 17

The guys got set up in Camilla's house and told her to just go about her normal business as if they were not there. She did as they asked and read a while before going to get ready for bed. She went in and put on her gown and crawled into her bed. Sam had set up a video camera in the room while she was busy reading. He had placed it behind some books where it would be hidden from anyone or anything that came into the room. Nothing happened for a very long time. Dean pulled snacks from a backpack that he had brought and handed Sam and D each some beef jerkey and a pack of peanut butter and crackers. The guys pulled beers from a small cooler and sat back to watch the computer screen that Sam had the camera attached to. About 2 AM the screen began to jump and grow fuzzy. Dean looked up at Sam and they all three grabbed the salt rifles and rushed to Camilla's room. As they neared the door they slowed and entered stealthily. Sam was the first to enter with D close on his heels and Dean bringing up the rear. Just over the bed Sam could see a dark shadow and he brought his gun up but decided to wait a second. As they stood there watching in the shadows the dark shadow began to materialize into a man. The man pulled back the sheets and started to pull up Camilla's gown. D fired a salt round into the thing and it looked up at them with a grimace on its face but the round did not dissipate it. Sam pulled out his Colt and fired a live round into the thing and it flinched away from Camilla. Sam fired a second round into it and it disappeared.

Dean went to Camilla and shook her to wake her up. She remained asleep and seemed to be in a drugged state. Dean shook her harder and then slapped her gently to wake her. Finally she began to come around. She blinked up at Dean and the other two men since they had made their way over to her. "Wha…..what just happened?", she questioned. D answered her by saying, "There was something over you. It started to pull up your gown. We could see it on the computer in the other room and we rushed in here. We fired a salt round into it and that didn't help. Sam then shot it twice with a live round and that seemed to make it leave. You have something coming in while you sleep. We'll stay the rest of the night and watch to see if it comes back." Camilla blinked a few times. "Do you think it's safe?" "As long as we're here you'll be safe. It seems to only be coming to you at night. We'll observe a few more nights until we find out what's going on.", Sam answered her. She nodded and the guys left her room and she rolled back over to go to sleep. The rest of the night was very uneventful so the guys took turns napping.

****************************************************************

Liz and I decided to go to bed shortly after 11 PM. I went in and crawled into my bed that seemed to be huge now without D snuggled up on his side. I missed his arms around me and tossed and turned for a few hours it seemed before I finally drifted off to sleep. Soon after I fell asleep I felt the bed shift and subconsciously thought D had come home and gotten in bed beside me. I felt his arms around me and then I felt his lips on my neck. He kissed from my neck to my breast where he had unbuttoned my shirt. His tongue laved at my nipple and I moaned and tried to open my eyes. I felt as if I had been drugged because I couldn't open my eyes. I wanted to look into his green eyes as he entered me. I couldn't but I opened myself to him as his hands traveled down my stomach and past my panties. He drew my legs up and I felt him about to enter me. He was hot, hotter than normal and I frowned. I again struggled to open my eyes and got them slitted open enough to finally see him. It was Dean but it wasn't right. He looked hard, his eyes flashed black and then back to green. I began to struggle and he held my wrists. It felt as if someone were holding my feet apart too. He entered me harshly and I tried to cry out. My voice wouldn't come and I fought worried for my baby. I struggled as much as I could but finally gave up knowing that I couldn't win. I lay there crying as he finished with me. Soon I was back asleep as if nothing had happened.

I woke the next morning and trembled as I remembered the nightmare from the night before. I looked at my wrists and saw bruises there where it looked as if hands had been holding them. Then I noticed my shirt was undone and my panties were ripped. I looked as best I could between my legs and saw bruising there and more bruising on my ankles. What the hell? Suddenly my bedroom door opened and D walked in. I looked up at him wide eyed and when he saw the state I was in he stopped in his tracks. Almost immediately I could see his eyes go hard. "What the hell happened in here?", he barked. I began to cry and tell him about my "nightmare". He came to me and folded me into his arms. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Damn this son of a bitch came here too." He stroked my hair and rocked me in his arms. "Shhh don't worry, I won't leave you again. Sam and Dean can go over to Camilla's tonight." I could tell that he was exhausted but he held me until I stopped crying and relaxed into his arms.

After what seemed to be more than an hour D sat me back and looked at me. "Are you alright now?" I nodded to him and he stood. "I'm going to run you a bath. I'll be right back." He left the room and soon I heard the water running. I smelled the vanilla blackberry bubble bath and I rose to go into the next room. My legs shook a little and I held onto the wall for support. D saw me and he rushed to my side and helped me the rest of the way into the room. He looked at me with concern. "Our baby is alright isn't she?" I looked down at my growing stomach and then felt a few kicks. I placed my hand over those kicks and saw my hand move as well. D placed his hand over mine and then looked relieved as he felt the strong kicks below our hands. I put on a brave smile. "I think she's doing good.", I said as I looked up at him. He looked even more relieved and then helped me into the tub. This time he did not join me but knelt at the side of the tub and began to wash me. He was gentle and soon I lay back on the side of the tub and let the really warm water relax me. D then washed my hair and rinsed the soap from it. I didn't know what was going on but we had time to talk about it later.

When my bath was finished D helped me out and dried me gently with a huge towel. He found me another one of his flannel shirts and this one was soft with wear. He helped me into it and buttoned me up. He slid his favorite pair of panties up my legs as I held onto his back while he was bent over in front of me. He stood and kissed me softly. "What was that thing D?", I looked into his eyes and questioned him. "We are pretty sure it's an incubus. It's a type of demon but we haven't figured out yet how to get rid of it. It doesn't seem to come to anyone that is in a relationship and has their lover in their bed. It only comes when you're alone." I clung to him as he lifted me and carried me back to the bed. "Please don't leave me alone D. It looked like you but harder. It's eyes turned black and then back to green." D nodded and laid me in the bed. He kicked off his boots and slid out of his jeans and t shirt and climbed in beside me. He brought me into the safety of his arms and I lay my head on his chest. "Baby I'm not going anywhere. I'll send Sam and Dean tonight to Camilla's. Hopefully we can find out how to get rid of this thing soon. I'm sorry you had to go through this." I nodded against him and he soon closed his eyes and was asleep.

We slept for a few hours together in each other's arms and when we woke we smelled food cooking. I slipped on a pair of yoga pants and D put on a clean pair of jeans and a clean t shirt that fit him really nicely. We made our way into the other room. When Liz turned from the stove and saw the bruises on my wrists she gasped. She left the stove after turning the eye down. "What happened to you?", she said as she raised one wrist to examine it more closely. "D says it's an incubus demon. It came to me in the night and….well…..it raped me." I fought the tears as I looked into Liz's face and saw how upset she was. "Dean Winchester you had better not leave her alone again for that thing to come in there and do that to her!", she scolded D and then looked back at me. "Your little girl is alright isn't she?" "Yes she's been kicking and moving this morning so we're sure she's ok.", I answered. Liz nodded and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant everything she said.

We went in and sat at the kitchen table where Liz served us homemade lasagna and salad. She had also baked a chocolate cake for dessert. I noticed she had only sat out four plates. "Where's Sam?", I questioned. Liz answered with a smirk, "He said he was going to Nancy's to rest up and he'd meet the guys back at Camilla's tonight. D he took your Impala." I grinned and lowered my head. I wasn't sure how much "rest" Sam would get at Nancy's but I was happy they had hit it off well. D grunted when Liz said what she did and responded. "From the looks of him when he came by this morning he had already been up to some strenuous activity. His hair was all messed up and I think his shirt was buttoned wrong." I smiled at D and patted him on the knee. We ate our meal and spent the rest of the day letting the guys rest up. Sometimes they both napped as we watched TV in the living room. Liz and I tried to keep the day as quiet as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean called me on my cell phone some time after lunch. I rolled to the side of the bed trying to not disturb Nancy and reached for my phone on the bedside table. "Hello" "Hey Sammy this is Dean. I'm going to stay with Nicole tonight. That thing came after her while we were gone and it. Son of a bitch! It raped her.", Dean growled into the phone. I could hear the frustration in my brothers voice. "Shit is she alright? I mean I know she's not but…you know!", I asked with genuine concern. I have grown very close to Nicole and she feels like a little sister to me. She's so small and I guess she looks like almost a child to me. A bossy child, but still. "She's acting tough Sammy, but I know deep down she's struggling. She's got some bruising on her wrists and ankles but the baby is kicking strongly so we're sure she's fine." "Hey listen man give her a hug and a kiss from me. Tell her I love her.", I said quietly into the phone. "You got it bro. Hey wait…what kind of kiss? You hittin on my woman?", Dean growls and I laugh. "You choose the kind of kiss and you know I've got Nancy. She's all I need. Besides Nicole would turn me wrong side out!" We said our goodbyes and I shut off my phone.

When I rolled back onto my back Nancy was propped up on her elbow. She ran a finger down my chest and onto my stomach and I sucked in a breath. "Was that Dean on the phone?", she questioned as she leaned forward and kissed my bare chest. "Yeah he's staying with Nicole tonight because that thing attacked her last night." Nancy's teeth had found my nipple and I took another sharp breath. The realization of what I just said took hold and Nancy looked up at me with big eyes. "Oh my God! Is she ok?", she asks me and halfway sits up. "Dean says she's holding up pretty well but you know how good she is at hiding things. The baby is good though and if I know Nicole she will be. She has Dean and she has all the rest of us.", I reach out and stroke Nancy's back and she nods at me. "Now come here and let's enjoy the rest of the afternoon together."

I pull her toward me and capture her mouth with mine. She half lay across my chest and I could feel her heart begin to beat faster as we kissed. I bit her bottom lip and then sucked it into my mouth. She let out a soft moan and I then crushed my mouth against hers and let our tongues duel together. Rolling so that she was on her back and I was above her I ground against her bringing her to a heightened pleasure. I let one hand trail down her side, over her hip and around to her opening. I then plunged two fingers deep inside her and felt her grow wet with desire. My mouth left hers and trailed down her neck to her breasts. I gave each nipple plenty of attention never removing my fingers from her as I brought her to her first orgasm. Soon I left her breasts and trailed kisses down her stomach and replaced my fingers with my tongue. I kissed her deeply laving her with the flat of my tongue from bottom to top. I watched her from my position and saw her throw her head back against the pillow and let out a guttural growl of pleasure. Her hands found my hair and buried themselves there. She moved me to the rhythm that she enjoyed and I sucked her into my mouth biting down just slightly with my teeth. She screamed and put her hands on each side of my face forcing me to look at her. She crooked one finger and asked me to come to her. I smiled a lascivious smile and made my way slowly to her and kissed her deeply. I wanted her to taste her on my tongue, on my chin. She moaned and I positioned myself at her opening. Slowly I pressed forward and let her tightness envelope me. When I was fully inside I stilled and let her just feel my hardness for a second before I began to move inside her. At first I moved slowly and then as I felt myself growing close I picked up speed. Nancy opened herself to me fully and then wrapped her legs around my waist. I took three final plunges and then erupted inside her. I felt her tighten even more around me as she reached her own climax.

I collapsed on top of her for a good 30 minutes just letting us come back down from our shared high. I knew I needed to take the Impala back to D and head over to Camilla's with Dean in his vehicle so I reluctantly sat up. I kissed Nancy, "I need to take D the Impala back in case he needs it tonight. I wanted to check on Nicole too before I head over to Camilla's for the night." Nancy nodded at me but didn't say a word. I could tell she was struggling with me leaving her and going to another woman's house. "Hey you know you're the only woman for me right? How can you think anything else with the sex we just had?", I say to her and rub her arm lightly. "I know Sam but it still feels funny to be sending you off to another woman's house." "I'll be right back here in the morning.", I reassure her and then kiss her softly. She seems to understand and I stand from the bed and go into the bathroom and grab a quick shower. When I come back out Nancy has stolen my plaid shirt and is nowhere to be found. I grabbed my jeans and t shirt and walked out of the bedroom. Nancy was in the kitchen with only my shirt on. It hung to her knees and I smiled and walked toward her. She turned and handed me a brown paper sack. "I fixed you something for later. Here's one for Dean too." I smiled down at her, "You're too good to me.", and I kissed her and headed out the door.

****************************************

Liz had gone outside to sit on the porch and read. D had gone outside to tend to feeding all the animals and I sat in the window seat that overlooked my pasture. I could see D pouring feed into all the troughs for the horses. I smiled and curled my feet under myself and took a sip of the Chai latte that I had fixed. I had been putting on a brave face for everyone in the room but now that I was in here alone it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I began to cry. I sat the latte aside on one of the bookshelves nearby and I buried my face in my hands and let the tears wash over me. How could this all be happening to me? Part of it was so good with having D in my life and finding out that the baby was indeed his but what had happened before that neither of us could remember? I was happy to have Liz back in my life and Nancy and Sam getting along so well too. Why was this demon torturing me and what had I done to bring it into my life? Had I invited it in somehow? I had done some research and I found that some people actually ask these demon lovers to come into their lives. How desperate do you have to be to want a demon for a lover?

I sat there and the sobs wracked my body and I questioned everything and nearly everyone. I felt a large hand on my shoulder and then I was enveloped in long arms and pulled against a muscular chest. It was Sam. Where had he come from? I gave in to the sobs and buried my face in his dark grey shirt and clung to him as if he was my only lifeline and my whole life depended on him. He kissed my hair and began to rock me gently. "Shhhh little sister. You're going to be alright. We'll protect you and this little niece of mine too." I looked up at him through tears and wet lashes. He reached one thumb up and swiped a tear from my cheek and smiled at me. Those dimples, I can see why Nancy fell for him. "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't hear you come in." I wiped at my face and tried to sit back. Sam wouldn't have it and pulled me back against him. I lay my hand on his chest and gripped his shirt. "You don't always have to be so tough. You know that?", he gently scolded me. I sighed and then nodded against his chest. He held me for a few minutes and neither of us spoke until D came in.

He stopped suddenly and I saw him look confused. "What the hell?", I saw a quick flash of jealously and then it was gone. Sam stood and pulled me with him. "I came in and found her here on the window seat sobbing. She's trying to be too strong. I told her she didn't have to be and that we would protect her." D stepped forward and opened his arms to me and I went to him. He wrapped me in his embrace and I snuggled into his inviting warmth. "Sam's right you know? We're here to protect you. Sam loves you and I love you and you know Liz and Nancy do too.", he kissed the top of my head and I relaxed more fully. D lifted me and Sam kissed my cheek. "You rest up tonight and D you take care of her. Love ya little sis." With that Sam was out the door with Dean following him. D took me and lay me on the couch and pulled a blanket over me. He turned on my favorite TV show and said, "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to get you some food and then I'll cuddle with you for a while." He gave me a sideways grin and I knew this man loved me. He was more accustomed to killing bad things than cuddling but for me he was willing to go against what he knew best. I covered up to my neck and watched my TV until the next thing I knew I was asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

When I woke I was in my own bed, D was asleep beside me. He was on his stomach and his face was turned toward me. I smiled at him and reached to stroke my fingers down his cheek. His eyes struggled open and he gave me a sleepy smile. "You feeling better today little one?",he questioned groggily. I nodded and scooted closer to him. He rolled up on his side and pulled me against him. The morning was cool and the warmth from his body was so inviting. His mouth came down on mine softly and I felt his tongue probe at my lips. I opened up to him and felt his hand smooth down my side and onto my hip. He pulled me closer into him and I knew he wanted me this morning. I thought I would feel some kind of apprehension about being with D after what had happened just a couple nights ago. I was wrong though. My body responded to D's touch just like it always had. His hand traveled from my hip to the top of my panties. When his fingers slipped inside I broke from our kiss and threw my head back and let a moan escape my lips. I felt slightly sore from the harshness of the rape or whatever it was but D was careful with me and my body wanted him. He gently probed all while kissing my neck and tops of my breasts. He looked into my eyes and I reached to pull his mouth to mine. I grasped the hair at the nape of his neck and he ground his mouth on mine finally. Our tongues dueled together and soon he rolled so that his body half covered mine. His hand was working on removing my panties and I was struggling to remove his boxers.

D sat up and pulled my panties off and I removed my top as he removed his boxer briefs. When he came back onto the bed he kissed me gently. "Are you sure you want to do this?", he asked me as his green eyes darkened. I nodded and answered, "Just go slow, I'm a little sore." D nodded and held himself above me. He entered me slowly and I reached for him and encouraged him to continue. He moved slowly and ran his hand up my arm until our fingers were entwined together. He kissed my fingers as he gently made love to me. This made my heart soar. He then rolled so that I was on top and in charge. I sat back and laced the fingers of my other hand with his. I held onto his hands as I rode him. I increased my speed and D threw his head back on the pillow and moaned as I grew wetter and he grew hard. Soon we were crashing over the edge together and I fell forward onto D's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we lay there catching our breath. After a bit I rose and kissed him. "I'm going to hop in the shower. I'm starving!" D laughed at me "Well you are eating for two and she is mine!" His boyish smile warmed my heart.

When I came out of the shower D was not still in my room. I made my way into the other room and smelled the most wonderful smells in the world. In the kitchen Sam and Nancy were at the stove cooking pancakes and sausage and bacon. Liz and Dean were putting together a fruit tray and D was pouring everyone orange juice. I loved having my house full of people that I had grown to love more than anything. I was surprised to see Sam and Dean back so soon and I wondered about Nancy being here so early but it made me happy nonetheless. Sam and Nancy were making eyes at each other and I saw him lean down to kiss her neck occasionally. Dean and Liz were feeding each other grapes and bananas. D looked up when I walked in and gave me his 1000 watt smile. "Hey baby we're getting your breakfast ready. Come on in and help me pass out the drinks." I walked over to him and took two of the glasses from his hands. He kissed me as I drew near and then patted my rear as I made my way to the table with the drinks. This right here was what family was all about! I said a silent prayer and something changed almost suddenly! I could feel a tremble move through my body and it stopped me in my tracks. I looked around to see if anyone saw me and fortunately no one did. I placed the glasses of orange juice on the table and went back to D for more. When Sam and Nancy came to the table Nancy had a plate overflowing with crisp, warm bacon and Sam carried two plates, one with the largest stack of pancakes I've ever seen and the other with a mound of sausage patties. Everyone sat and I looked around. "Can we say the blessing this morning please?", I said almost quietly. Everyone looked from one to the other and then nodded. I smiled a huge smile and said, "Let's hold hands." When everyone held hands I began my prayer. "Lord I come to you today with a grateful heart. Thank you so much for each of these people that you have placed in my life and thank you for this little bundle of joy that we'll be enjoying soon enough. Lord I know that I've had my share of trying times lately but though it all You have been there for me. I think I forgot that until just now. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reminding me! Please bless this food and the hands that prepared it and Lord bless each of my friends gathered here today. I love you. Amen."

When I finished my prayer everyone sat quietly for a while before Sam broke the silence. "That was pretty awesome, Nicole. Thank you." I leaned over and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. "You're welcome Sam. And thank y'all for being here for me, for loving me and for being my friend. Now let's eat! This food smells wonderful!" I filled my plate and began to dig in. Our conversation stayed light and fun all through the meal but I knew the guys had lots to discuss after we were all finished. I could just sense it.

When the meal was finished and all the dishes and the kitchen was cleaned up the guys made their way to the porch to discuss the goings on at Camilla's. We women sat at the kitchen table and drank coffee and enjoyed a few minutes of girl talk.


	20. Chapter 20

The guys came in to discuss their plans with us. D was going to give Sam a rest for the night and go to Camilla's in his place. Sam would keep an eye on me for the night to make sure that thing didn't come back. "I'm going to stay here the night and help keep an eye on Nicole then.", Nancy pipes up but she cuts her eyes at Sam and I see Sam try to cover a smile. These two were falling for each other in a big way. "Yeah between Nancy, Sam and I she'll be ok D. Don't worry about anything.", Liz said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. D came over and looked down at me with a questioning look, "Are you going to be ok without me?", he says and I marvel at his beautiful green eyes. I place my hands on D's chest and grab onto his shirt as I raise myself on tip toe and kiss him. "Go. I'll be fine.", and this time I truly believed it! D watches me closely and I wink at him. "I'm serious. I'm in good hands here." D nods in acceptance and turns to Sam. "Be sure and watch out for her. Don't get so caught up in Nancy that you let something happen to my girls." Sam grins and lowers his head, shaking it. "I've got her D."

Finally D believes all of us and goes to gather the things that he'll need for the night. I'm feeling like I need some alone time for a few minutes so I go out on the back porch and sit in the swing. It's a beautiful day and the birds are singing. I continued to praise God for the things he has given me and so I placed my hand on my growing abdomen. "Lord I want to thank you for this little blessing you have given me. Please help me to protect her always. Let her grow into a strong woman that lives her life for you." When I finished I felt that tremor go through my body again. It didn't feel like a bad thing. It actually made me feel better. Just as I finished my prayer D walked out the back door and I could tell he was looking for me. He saw me sitting on the swing and walked toward me. I scooted over to give him room and then scooted close to him after he sat. He reached and laced his fingers with mine. "Sam's feeding the horses. He'll be back in a little while. Nancy and Liz are baking something that smells awesome in your kitchen." He looks at me then, "You promise me that you're alright?" I can see the worry written on his face. I smooth my hand along his jaw and he leans into it and closes his eyes. "D I'm better than alright. I feel like things have changed for me. Do your job and don't worry about me." D opened his eyes and looked at me. He nodded and leaned forward to kiss me. His kiss was slow and lingering and then I felt his hand on my stomach. When our kiss ended he leaned down and kissed my stomach.

We sat together for a few minutes before Dean poked his head out the door. "Hey man we need to get a move on. Camilla is waiting on us." "I'll be right there. Grab my pack off the chair in the kitchen.", D answered him. He kisses me again. "I'll be home in the morning. You stay safe." "You too D. I love you." D grinned at me and I could tell he was in a teasing mood. "I know." "You know I love when you go all Han Solo on me.", I give him my biggest smile and kiss him one last time before he leaves. I watch him walk off the porch and around the house. I smile thinking of how much I love those bow legs and that sexy ass in those faded, ripped jeans. I heard the Impala leave and then rose to walk toward the barn. I wanted to check in on my horses. If I went too many days without being with them I felt off. I wondered where Ghost was and then I saw him following Sam around the pasture. Sam was checking on each horse individually, rubbing his hands over their sleek hides and talking to them.

I walked out to the pasture with Sam. He looked up and saw me coming before I was halfway there. Ghost ran to me and licked my hand before I could bend to scratch behind his ears. I then stood and saw that Sam was standing just a few feet from me. His hands were in his pockets and he reminded me of a little boy. "Are all of my horses doing ok?", I asked and then looped my hand through his arm. He smiled down at me, "They are great. I never knew how relaxing it could be to be around them." I nodded and walked with him back toward the barn. I suddenly stopped and Sam did when he felt my hand leave his arm. He looked worriedly at me. "What's wrong Nicole?" "It's ok Sam. Come here." He walked closer to me and I took one of his large hands in mine. I held it to my stomach and covered it with my own. "Feel her? She likes it out here too." Sam looked at me with a soft look in his eyes. "Oh man this is great. I never thought about feeling her move.", he smiled like a child and I threw back my head and laughed. I patted Sam's shoulder, "Just wait until she gets here!" Sam almost looked scared. "Ok let's get you and my niece back to the house.", he said and took my hand.

We made our way back to the house and went inside. Liz and Nancy had made chocolate chip cookies and monkey bread. "Mmmm what smells so great?", Sam said and made his way to the kitchen. Nancy came toward him and handed him a still warm chocolate chip cookie. He took it from her and kissed her before taking a bite of his cookie. "Oh man this is good!", he moaned. "There's more where that came from.", Nancy said saucily to Sam and I caught a slight blush from Sam. I smiled knowingly. I just might be on my own tonight. Liz handed me a cookie and a plate with a slice of monkey bread. I took it and snuggled down on the couch to eat it. Liz joined me and folded her legs under her as she sat beside me. "Want to watch something?", she asked. "Sure. You pick." She grabbed the remote and started flipping channels. "We'll be back in a little while.", Nancy called out and she and Sam left hand in hand out the back door. It was beginning to grow dark so I figured they were up to something in the area of the barn. I looked at Liz, "The hay makes a good comfy spot for making out." Liz threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah I bet Sam doesn't even need the hay. He can just hold her in place against the barn wall!" We guffawed and threw out a few more lewd comments before finally settling down and watching some silly reality show thing on TV.

After a while I grew sleepy. "I'm going to go to bed.", I said to Liz as I stood from the couch and took the plate to the kitchen and placed it in the dishwasher. The back door opened and Sam and Nancy came in. Nancy's hair was messed up and Sam's shirt was buttoned wrong. "Did you two have fun?", I teased and Sam cleared his throat. "Ummm we uh….we thought one of the horses were in trouble." "Mmmmhmmm", I answered and nodded at them. "I'm going to bed now. Good night all." With that I headed to my room and shut the door behind me. I found one of D's shirts and pulled it on and crawled into bed. There was a soft knock on my door. "Come in.", I called. Sam peeked his head inside. "Let's leave this door open ok?", he said almost apologetically. I noticed his shirt was now buttoned correctly and I nodded. "That will be fine Sam." He left the room quietly and I rolled to my side. I wasn't comfortable so I tucked a pillow beneath my stomach and soon I was sleeping soundly.

When I started to dream I dreamed that there was an angel standing before me. "My name is Zaphiel. I have been given the duty of protecting your unborn daughter. I have heard your prayers and know that you are a child of God. You're safe now." I blinked and tried to discern if this was real or a dream. I decided that based on the way I felt that everything was going to be alright and that Zaphiel was telling the truth. "Please keep my baby safe. I want her to grow up to be a strong woman." Zaphiel smiled at me and it was almost like looking into the sun. "She will grow into a strong woman and she will also be a protector of the weak. Now sleep. You will remember none of this but when the time comes you will." I stirred from my sleep and sat up. Sam was sitting in the corner of the room in a chair. He sat forward when I sat up. "Nicole are you ok? It's not after you again is it?" I shook my head. "I'm fine Sam. Why don't you go on and go to bed. I feel a protection that is otherworldly." Sam gives me a skeptical look. "I'll be back to check on you. You try to get back to sleep.", he says and strides from the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Nicole was acting strange but she had asked me to leave her room so I did as she asked. I left and pulled the door shut behind me but not all the way. I decided I would check in on here in a few minutes. As I walked into the next room I found Nancy asleep on the couch with the TV still playing some late night movie in black and white. I smiled and walked over to her. Sitting on the coffee table I reached out and shook her gently. "Hey Nancy wake up. You can go get in my bed in the other room." Nancy's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Finally she struggled to sit up and I grinned at her. I stood and moved to sit beside her on the couch and she snuggled up to me. "Are you going to come with?", she said softly. "I will just as soon as I grab a bottle of water and then check on Nicole one last time before I head to bed. It'll be light in a few hours and D will be back." Nancy nodded and I kissed her sofly before she headed to my room. I watched her go and thought how lucky I was to have found her. I finally got up off the couch and turned off the TV, went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then went in to check on Nicole after making sure the doors were secure.

When I opened the door to Nicole's room she was curled on her side with a pillow under her stomach. I walked over to see if she was doing as well as she seemed to be. She was sound asleep and I reached to smooth a bit of her hair out off her face. She sighed in her sleep and I leaned down to kiss the top of her head. When I was satisfied that she was doing alright I left her room and pulled the door closed behind me. I made my way to my room to see if Nancy was asleep already. She was sleeping quietly so I sat in the chair and removed my boots and then my jeans and shirt. I threw my clothes over the chair and pulled back the cover to slide in beside Nancy. Just as I lay down Nancy stirred and scooted over to me. She kissed my chest and then proceeded to climb on top of me. She kissed me deeply and ran her nails lightly over my chest. I grew hard beneath her and she rocked her hips to grind herself into me. I could feel her warmth through our underwear as my hands grabbed her hips and held her more firmly against me. I reached to take the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up exposing her soft flesh to my touch as well.

I removed Nancy's top and was pleased to find that she didn't have on a bra underneath. She straddled me in only her lacy panties. Her hands roamed over my chest and abdomen. She rose and scooted back taking the tops of my underwear in her hands and sliding them down my legs. She now kneeled between my legs as she reached and took me into her hand. She slid her hand down my shaft and the sensation sent me reeling over the edge. I closed my eyes and threw my head back. Soon I felt Nancy's lips envelop me and I sucked in a breath. Oh God her mouth felt warm and wet and wonderful on me. I twined my fingers into her hair and helped her move on me at the tempo that I enjoyed. He hand joined her mouth and it was about more than I could handle. After a few more strokes I sat up and took her under her arms and flipped her onto her back. I tore her panties from her and threw them over the side of the bed. I looked up at Nancy and saw her sex heavy eyes and I smiled at her wickedly. I lowered my mouth between her legs and blew hot breath over her most intimate area. Nancy moaned and tried to raise her hips to meet my mouth. I held her firmly against the bed and blew again to drive her even more crazy. She threw her head back and begged. "Please Sam….." I gave her what she wanted and lowered my mouth to cover her. I lapped at her juices and she squealed in delight. I added a finger to the job and Nancy writhed below me.

I stopped what I was doing and crawled my way up Nancy's body and held myself above her as I kissed her lips deeply. She entwined her tongue with mine and reached for my hips. She began to pull me toward her. I gave her what she wanted and slowly entered her. She threw her head back and took a deep inhale of breath and I took the chance to kiss along her neck and just under her jawline. We made love this time more slowly and I let her savor each stroke, nearly pulling completely out before sliding back in fully. Soon Nancy called out my name and wrapped her legs around my waist. She crashed over the edge and I soon followed filling her up. After we laid in each other's arms and caught our breath before I pulled the covers over us and we fell asleep.

******************

When Dean and I came in from our night at Camilla's the house was quiet. The first thing I could think was something bad. I stalked to Nicole's room and threw open the door. I found Nicole sleeping peacefully on her bed and I let out a breath. I made my way over to the bed and placed my gun on the bedside table and then went to the other room and took a quick shower. When I returned to the bedroom Nicole was still asleep. I crawled into the bed beside her and rolled to place her back against my body. She scooted back into me and I wrapped her in my arms. I wanted to protect her if it was the last thing I did. I drifted off to sleep just as the sun began to pop over the horizion.

When I woke Nicole had apparently gotten up at some point. There was a plate of blueberry muffins on the bedside table and a bottle of water. I sat and streched and reached for the muffin taking a bite. I then got out of the bed and dressed before picking up the muffin and bottle of water and going into the other room. There I found Sam and Nancy on the couch and Nicole sitting in the chair. Liz and Dean were in the kitchen sitting and talking quietly. Nicole saw me and smiled up at me. She stood and came to me, kissing me softly. "Come sit with me.", she said looking at me and still smiling. I sat and she made herself comfortable in my lap. "I'm going to keep sitting here as long as I'll fit." "Baby you'll always fit.", I say and pat her hip. She leans down and kisses me. "You know how to flatter a girl when she feels like a blimp."


	22. Chapter 22

The guys said there was little activity at Camilla's but they were going back one more night. Sam had done some research today while everyone else was resting. I had rested better than I had since I had become pregnant and so I went to the kitchen to make a couple pies while the men all rested. Sam sat at the kitchen table while I waddled about the kitchen. He was hunched over his computer clicking away at the keys. I needed some more sugar for my sugar bowl and opened the cabinet where it was stored. I forgot that it was higher than I could reach so I grabbed my step stool from the pantry and drug it over to where I needed it. Sam's head shot up when he saw me dragging the stool. "Just what do you think you're doing short stuff?", he said looking at me with an amused grin spreading across his handsome face. "Well if you must know I need more sugar. It's up there.", I pointed. Sam stood from his spot at the table and laughed softly as he walked toward me. He easily reached the sugar and handed it to me. "You must be crazy to think I was going to let you climb on that rickedy thing to get that sugar." I shrugged at him and he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. Then he picked up the step stool and put it back in the pantry. "Thanks Sam. I'm just not used to having anyone tall around to help me with the things I need to do. I've always made do." Sam leaned against the counter beside me and watched me beat the ingredients for the pie. "Well we're here now and you have us to help you. Don't hesitate to ask." His arms were folded across his chest and he looked almost dangerous he was so big. I nodded and turned off the beater. As I started to pour the concoction into the pie shell Sam's finger reached out and snagged a taste of the pie. I gave him a hard look furrowing my eyebrows and he laughed at me and tickled my sides before going back to the table to finish he research.

I stuck the pie in the oven and turned to get the stuff to make the second pie. It was too quiet in here so I reached for my phone and my Bluetooth speaker. I scrolled through my list of music and chose shuffle instead of picking just one artist Oye Como Va by Santana filled the room through the powerful little speaker and I began to do my version of dance as I mixed the ingredients for the next pie. I chopped the pecans into small pieces and when I turned Sam had sat back and was watching me with a huge smile on his face. "What?", I questioned. "Don't you have work to do?", and I threw a whole pecan his way. Sam's large hand reached out and snagged the pecan before it could hit him and popped it in his mouth. "You and D and your music. No wonder you two hit it off so well. Continue little sister." I chose to ignore him and finished my second pie. The fudge pie in the oven smelled wonderful so I checked on it and pulled it from the oven and replaced it with the pecan pie. When I turned around a sleepy, disheveled D was walking toward me mussing his already messy hair. He had a sleepy smile and I swayed my hips as best I could to the music as he walked up and took me by the hips. He pulled me close and leaned down to kiss my lips fully. "Y'all take that to the bedroom!", Sam yelled incredulously, but he was laughing as he said it. I looked around D and stuck my tongue out at Sam. He laughed and went back to typing.

"You know I love pie.", D growled sexily into my ear. I smoothed my hand down his cheek as I leaned into him and smiled. "I know you do. Why do you think I'm making it?" D's arms snaked around me and he held me close and began to sway slightly to the music. We stayed like that for a few minutes until the oven timer beeped and I pushed him away gently. "I've got to get that pie out so it doesn't burn. Why don't you grab a beer from the fridge?" D nodded and patted my behind as he walked toward the refrigerator. He grabbed two beers and handed one to Sam. "Are you finding out anything Sam? We need to get rid of that thing so we can move on to another job." Sam sighed and sat back in the chair. He popped the top on the beer and took a long swallow of the amber liquid before he answered, "It looks like maybe this thing works like any other kind of demon. I thought we'd try a trap under Camilla's bed and then see if we couldn't exorcise it when it comes for her." "Sounds like a plan to me. What if another one comes after her?" I walk to the table and hand each of the brothers a piece of pie. "Maybe she could say a prayer and ask for help that way. If so then maybe another one will not come to her.", I said as I sat the plates and forks in front of the guys. Both of them looked up at me with wide eyed wonder. D spoke first, "You really think a prayer will help?" I nodded, "I really do baby. I said a prayer a couple days ago and it seemed to have made a difference for me. Nothing weird last night. Just ask Sam." I looked to Sam and D did too. Sam shrugged his large shoulders and answered, "She's telling the truth about nothing weird last night. I watched her for most of the night until she told me she was fine. I came back and checked on her after and she was sleeping peacefully."

The garage door opened and Nancy breezed in with sacks of groceries. She placed them on the kitchen counter and came to me. She hugged me, "How are you Nicole?" She patted my belly and spoke in a squeaky voice, " I see you're growing bigger and bigger each day! Soon you'll be out here with us." I told Nancy I was fine and watched as she went to Sam. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and leaned over and kissed his neck. Sam turned his head and captured her mouth with his. They kissed and I patted D on the shoulder and nodded. He growled, "Hey you two take it to another room." I laughed and Sam blushed slightly. He knew we were ribbing him for making fun of us earlier. Nancy stood with her hands on Sam's shoulders and said, "Ok where's that pie? It smells wonderful!" I pointed to the counter and Nancy went and cut herself a piece and then grabbed a beer from the fridge. She sat in the chair to the left of Sam and ate her pie. "So what's the plan for tonight? I was going to cook before everyone scattered.", she said between bites. The guys decided that D and Sam were going back to Camilla's but they wouldn't leave until after supper time.

Nancy got busy getting the things together for supper. She and Nicole sliced tomatoes and onions and Liz put together a salad. Nancy had Sam heat the grill for her and she began patting out ranch hamburger patties for the burgers she was going to put on the grill. After I helped with the extras for the burgers I went in to my room and lay down for a while. This baby was kicking my butt today. D came in and lay down with me and folded me in his arms. We didn't talk, just lay there together and enjoyed the company and the down time. Soon D's breathing became shallow and I knew he was asleep. I turned enough that I could look at him. His face was beautiful but he was even more beautiful when he slept. His long lashes lay against his cheek and the furrow between his eyes was not there. He was totally relaxed. His lips were slightly parted and I wanted to kiss them but I also knew he needed his sleep. I smiled and snuggled in closer to him and let myself drift off for a while.

We napped until Sam came in to get us and said that supper was ready. He shook D and my eyes flew open. At first I couldn't figure out why Sam was in our room and then it all caught back up with me. D and I followed Sam into the kitchen and sat as he placed a beer in front of D and a bottle of water in front of me. I smiled a thanks up at Sam and he winked at me. Liz and Dean sat together and then Sam and Nancy made up the rest of the group. The hamburgers were delicious and there were fries that were just the right amount of crispness. I enjoyed the salad and Nancy had even toasted the hamburger buns. I felt happier than I had in a while. I guess it was safe to say this is what I loved. Time with family.


	23. Chapter 23

After supper we cleaned up the kitchen and then I retreated to my room. I was feeling all kinds of things. I went from happiness to being more melancholy. I guessed it must be the pregnancy hormones. I went in and sat in the reading chair and curled up as best I could in my pregnant state. I stared out the window and watched the birds eating from the bird feeder. I heard movement at the entry way to the room and looked to see D standing there, hands in his pockets and an almost guilty look on his face. I motioned for him to come on in and he walked toward me, kneeling as he reached my chair. I unfolded my legs and he knelt between them almost putting us at eye level. I reached to stroke his cheek and he closed his eyes as I ran my thumb over his lips. He buried his hands under my hips and then leaned forward resting his ear against my stomach. I played my fingers through his short hair but didn't say a word. Finally D spoke, "I don't want to leave you tonight. I feel like I'm not doing my job by leaving you." I put my hand under his chin and raised his head so he was looking at me. "D I'm fine. Liz and Dean will be here and you have a job to do. Besides, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." D shook his head, "You weren't doing such a great job of it before." He seemed almost angry. I sat back fighting to stay calm, "Dean Winchester how dare you!" D held up his hands in mock surrender. "Ok ok." I nodded knowing I had won this fight. "Look I don't want to fight with you.", he said as he looked into my eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. He closed his eyes and we melted into each other.

D lifted me from the chair and carried me. He went first to the door and shut it, locking it with one hand, and then he carried me to the bed. He sat me down gently and then kissed me, pushing me back onto the bed. I scooted so that I was farther up on the bed and he followed me. He lay beside me so as not to mash the baby while we kissed for several minutes in the embrace of each other's arms. His hand slid over my stomach and under the hem of my oversized t shirt and I trembled as his fingers brushed against my bare skin. D broke our kiss and looked down at me while his fingers played across my stomach and I felt the baby begin to kick. She must feel the tickle as much as I do or maybe she's reacting to my body reacting to her daddy's touch. He started to slide my shirt up so I sat up enough for him to be able to remove it. I lay back onto the bed in just my black leggings and black lacy bra. D's mouth kissed the tops of my breast and his tongue flicked out tasting me and I sucked in a breath. D nipped me gently and then licked the spot and blew a hot breath on it. I felt my nipples harden and D's hand begin to wander from my stomach beneath the top of my pants and into my panties. His mouth crushed down on mine and his tongue battled with mine as his hand slid lower and soon I felt two of his fingers probe me. I opened myself up to him and he increased the speed with his hand. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and then bit down on it causing D to moan into my mouth.

He sat up and removed his hand from my pants before I could get too far ahead of him and then removed his own clothes. He reached for my leggings and pulled them down my legs and my panties soon followed. I rolled onto my side and unclasped my bra then threw it over the side of the bed just as D got back on the bed and held himself above me. He leaned down and kissed me and I could feel him hard against the inside of my leg and then he moved just a bit and was entering me. He gently bit my shoulder and I raked my nails up his back as he began to move inside me. We rode the wave together until we reached the peak and then we were crashing down together as well. D growled as he released inside me and I bit him as I shuddered around him.

After we lay together with D on his back and me pulled up close to him. I kissed his shoulder where I had just bit him a little harder than I meant to as my hand lay on his chest and felt his heart begin to go back to a normal steady rhythm. His fingers trailed up and down my back and I closed my eyes and rested. I soon became chilly laying there with the air blowing on the bed from the ceiling fan. I must have shuddered because D pulled me closer. "Are you cold little one?" I didn't say a word but nodded against his shoulder. He reached for the top of the cover and pulled it over me. "I have a little while before I have to go with Sam to Camilla's. Just lay here and rest." With that he kissed the top of my head and I drifted off.

***************************

I walked out onto the back porch and found Nancy sitting in the swing. Nicole had gone to her room shortly after supper and D had followed her soon after. Liz and Dean were on the couch watching a movie and I wanted to feed the horses for Nicole before D and I left. I strode over to where Nancy was sitting and she looked up and smiled at me as I did. Her eyes watched me from across the porch causing my pulse to quicken. As I stood in front of her I reached out my hand, "Want to go with me?" Nancy took my hand and rose. I pulled her against me and she stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on my chin. "Where are we going?", she said almost seductively. I looked down at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then let my finger trail down her chin and then on to her neck. "I wanted to feed the horses for Nicole before I had to leave but I wanted some company." Nancy closed her eyes but snaked an arm around my waist and into my back pocket and pulled me closer to her. I let her feel my arousal and soon she was following me to the barn. I held her hand and just as we walked into the barn I grabbed her and pushed her into the wall. I crushed my mouth down on hers as I lifted her allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist. Her hands were buried in my hair and I cupped her bottom and rocked her against me.

Nancy threw her head back and I attacked her neck. She was clinging to me as if her life depended on it and I carried her to the back where the hay was the thickest. The hay was clean and dust free. I had found a blanket before and lay it on top of the hay so I lowered her to the blanket. I never broke contact with her neck but was now making my way from her neck to the opening of her v neck shirt. Again she buried her hands in my hair, pulling me closer to her. Soon her hands were making their way down my body and fumbling with my belt. I stopped what I was doing and helped her with my belt and removed my shirt. Her hands began to wander over my chest and she pinched my nipples. I began to work on her jeans and her hands went to the button on mine. Soon we were both naked and I came down just above her. I wanted her on top though so I grabbed her and flipped so that I was on the blanket with her above me. She rose up on her knees and I reached to position myself at her opening. She felt me rub myself along her and she lowered herself onto me. I could feel her envelop me so I took her hips in my hands and drove into her. I was getting close and I could feel that Nancy was as well. We labored together until after a few more strokes I was falling over the edge with Nancy soon to follow.

When we had caught our breath and had gotten our clothes back in order I filled the buckets for the horses and Nancy took one. We walked out to the pasture and the horses came running. We filled the troughs and stood back and watched them munch their supper. I was growing fond of everything about them, their smell, the way their muscles rippled under their sleek hides and the warmth of the barn that housed their equipment. Ghost had become my buddy as well and he sat by my feet. I sat on an overturned bucket with Nancy on my knee and Ghost nudged my hand. I scratched him behind his ears and wrapped my other arm around Nancy. We sat that way until the horses had finished eating and had gone on about their horse business and the sky began to darken. I patted Nancy's butt, "I guess we better make our way back to the house. Are you going home tonight?" Nancy stood and took my hand as I stood too, "Yeah I think I'm going back home. I'll check in with Nicole in the morning." I walked Nancy to her car. She turned as we reached her car and leaned on the driver's door. She looked up at me and I really wanted to get in and go with her. I pulled her to me and kissed her deeply then helped her into the car, kissing her one last time before she drove away.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam came to get me just as it was beginning to get dark. He knocked on the door and I opened my eyes. Nicole stirred beside me and I whispered to her, "We're about to go. You stay safe." She smiled but never opened her eyes. I kissed her and her hand came up to play with the short hair at the back of my head. She always made it hard for me to leave. I rose from the bed and grabbed my clothes and threw them on. Then I grabbed my gun and my cell. I opened the door and Sam stood there with his head down. He looked up as I closed the door behind me. "You ready to go man?", he said and I nodded. We headed to my car and climbed in. We drove to Camilla's and she let us in when I knocked on the door.

"Camilla can we talk?", Sam asked as I sat my duffle down with all our supplies in it. Camilla led us to her living room and she sat. "What were you wanting to talk about?", she asked as she turned toward us. I stood across from her and Sam sat on the coffee table in front of her. "We've figured out what this thing is. It's called an incubus demon. It attacks women at night.", Sam hesitated so I stepped in. "My wife is pregnant and it's attacked her too. She wanted me to tell you to try saying a prayer of protection to see if that would keep it away." Camilla looked at us and I expected her to run away screaming but instead she nodded her head. "Ok. I'm glad you explained all of this to me. I will do as your wife has asked just before I go to bed. Y'all are going to stay here and see if everything is going to be alright tonight though right?" Sam gave her a concerned look and nodded, "Yes Camilla we'll watch you just as we have these past few nights. Nicole felt as if the prayer will work since it has for her." Camilla nodded and went to get ready for bed as Sam and I turned on the computer and waited for Camilla to give us the go ahead to turn the camera on.

When she was ready she came out and gave us the go ahead and Sam flipped on the camera and sat on the couch with the computer on the coffee table. I grabbed a couple beers from our travel cooler and handed one to Sam and took one for myself. We watched as Camilla knelt beside her bed and folded her hands in prayer. She silently prayed for several minutes and then crawled in the bed and covered up. I wondered if it was weird to have someone watching you sleep every night. I had always thought how rapey it would be. I shuddered as I thought about that crazy book series that all the women were so enamored with. Sam rose from the couch after about an hour and excused himself so I took his place on the couch. While I was sitting there I saw a dark shadow form in the corner of the room and sat forward and watched the video closely. The shadow formed and started to float toward the bed where Camilla lay. Sam walked back in just as I was about to go find him. "It's back and it's headed toward her bed.", I told him and he sat to watch the computer screen. I went to my pack and grabbed my sawed off shotgun with the salt shells in it and Sam held up his hand. "No no wait! Let's see if it does anything first.", he frowned and then focused on the computer screen again.

I continued holding the sawed off but stood behind the couch so I could watch over Sam's shoulder. The shadow hovered over the bed but when it tried to descend on her it could only get so far it seemed. Then it looked as if it hit some kind of barrier. Ok so the prayer may have helped to keep it from attacking her but it didn't get rid of it. Guess it's back to the drawing board as to what to do. "Ok Sam it looks like the prayer didn't make it leave. It just kept her from being attacked. Looks like we'll be back at least one more night." Sam nods and says, "I'm thinking since it's a form of demon that we try to handle it like any other demon. We'll come back tomorrow night a little earlier and draw the demon trap under the bed and then say the incantation and hopefully get rid of it for good." Sam nodded and we agreed on scaring it away for the night. Sam rose from the couch and walked toward the bedroom. He opened the door as I watched on the computer screen. The shadow seemed to have a face that looked toward Sam standing in the open door. It vanished more quickly than it appeared.

Sam walked back into the living room smiling and shaking his head. We kicked back and watched the computer screen a little longer to see if the incubus would come back. It didn't so Sam handed me the computer and sprawled out on Camilla's couch to take a bit of a nap. I sat back and watched the computer screen and let my mind wander. What would we name our little girl? Would she look like me or Nicole or a mixture of both? Would she be born early? I wondered if Nicole was asleep or if she was sitting up reading as she did some nights? I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes and the sun was up. Sam was still sprawled out on the couch and I was close to having a crick in my neck from the position I was in. I stood and closed the computer and walked over to Sam. I shook him awake, "Let's go man. It's daylight and we've got stuff to do." Sam rubbed his eyes and raked a hand through his hair as he stood and helped me pack up to leave.

**********************

When I woke the next morning I had a strange feeling that today was going to be very interesting. I got up and showered and got ready to start my day. I went into the living room when I had dressed. Liz and Dean were making out on the couch. I stopped short when I saw Liz sitting in Dean's lap facing him. Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt and his hands were on her hips. She ground herself on top of him. They had no clue that I was in the room. I guess I was in a state of shock but after a few seconds, which seemed more like an hour, of standing there I felt a pressure build and then I noticed there was a rush of water running down my legs. I gasped audibly and looked down at the floor where a puddle was growing. "Oh my God!", Liz said as she looked up and saw me standing there. "Nicole we've got to get you to the hospital!" I looked at Liz dumbfounded as she bounded off of Dean's lap and practically ran to me. "Nicole snap out of it! Your water broke! Are you hurting?" I looked at Liz, finally seeing, and I shook my head, "No I'm not hurting too bad. I just feel some pressure." Liz nodded at me and then looked over her shoulder at Dean who was now standing fairly close to us but still a good distance away. "Dean see if you can get D and Sam on the phone. Tell them to meet us at the hospital. I'm going to get the car so we can take Nicole to the hospital." Liz went into mother hen mode, giving everyone a job and making sure we followed it.

I allowed her to lead me to her car where Dean had somehow beaten us there. Liz helped me into the car and even thought to place some towels in the seat as well. Dean drove us quickly but safely to the hospital, looking at me every few seconds to see that I was alright. Liz held my hand and talked softly to me. "I got D and Sam on the phone. They're meeting us at the hospital. Knowing D they'll be there before we get there.", Dean said as he drove. Sure enough when we pulled up under the awning of the hospital D was there waiting with a wheelchair. Sam was standing behind him looking almost scared and occasionally running his hands through his hair. Liz helped me into the wheelchair and D leaned down to kiss me. "Are you doing alright baby?", he said looking at me hard in the eyes. I reached up and stroked his cheek, "Yes I'm doing good right now. Let's just not linger too long. I believe this little girl is ready to make her entrance in the world." D began to wheel me into the hospital and they got me in a room pretty quickly. Sam, Liz and Dean went to the waiting room to wait for little Miss Winchester to enter the world.

When they had me in the room and had my IV in D looked very concerned all of a sudden. I reached for his hand as the nurse took all my vitals and began hooking me up to the baby monitoring system. He took my hand, "D are you alright? You look a little pale." D nodded slightly and then asked the nurse, "Are you sure this is alright? Isn't Nicole going in to labor a bit early?" The young nurse smiled at D and reassured him, "She is three weeks early but little girls generally get ready a little faster than boys and your wife is a small woman. Not much room for this little one to grow after a certain time." D nodded at her, "Just make sure you take really good care of them." "We will Mr. Winchester.", she assured him.


	25. Chapter 25

I was finally allowed into the room after they had Nicole prepped and ready to start the delivery process. She looked so small lying in that bed when I walked in. There were monitors all around beeping and making all kinds of noises beside her. She gave me a small smile as I walked over to her side and took her small hand in mine. I kissed her fingers before laying my other hand on her stomach. There was a monitor wrapped around her belly and a loud noise came from the machine when I touched it. "What the hell?", I said looking to her for an answer. She giggled a little and stroked my face. "It's just to monitor her heartbeat." I nodded at her and grabbed a stool on wheels to move it closer to the bed so I could be beside her. I heard a series of beeps and Nicole squeezed my hand tightly. I looked up at her face and saw pain there. "Baby what is it? Are you alright?", I said in a worried tone. Nicole's eyes were squeezed shut and when she heard me she opened them and answered through clenched teeth, "I'm having a contraction. This one is pretty hard." I stood and looked around but didn't let go of her hand, "Do I need to get a nurse?" She shook her head and took a few deep breaths, "No it's not as bad now. If it gets harder you'll need to call one if she doesn't come in before then." Not long after Nicole said that a nurse did come in. "I need to check Nicole to see if she's dilating", she says and smiles sweetly at us. I hold Nicole's hand as the nurse has her put her feet in the stirrups on the bed and raises the sheet. I grin lasciviously at Nicole and raise my eyebrows and she punches me in the stomach. The nurse looks up from what she's doing. "You better not mess with a pregnant woman." Just as she said that the machines started their beeping again and Nicole gripped my hand. The nurse watched the monitor and then checked Nicole again. "She's getting close. I'm going to go get the doctor and I'll be right back."

She left the room and Nicole continued to hold onto my hand. She groaned low in her throat and I grabbed a wet rag from the bedside table and began to smooth it over Nicole's face. She looked up at me with a grateful look on her face and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. The nurse came back in with the doctor on her heels. He nodded his hello and sat on his stool to see how close we were. After a couple minutes he looked up at us, "Are y'all ready for a baby? When Nicole has her next contraction we're going to let her start pushing." I nodded and looked at Nicole. She smiled up at me and said, "Let's do this D." Just then the contraction hit her and she gripped my hand almost breaking it. The doctor instructed her to push and she did. "Ok guys we've got a head. Nicole give me one more good push and she'll be here.", the doctor said as he looked up from what he was doing. Nicole nodded and I could tell by the set of her mouth that she was hurting but she was ready to get this baby here. The nurse on the other side of the bed instructed, "Ok Nicole one more big push and you can hold your little girl." Nicole nodded and sat forward and pushed with all her might. Soon there was a small cry and then a really loud wail. Nicole fell back onto the bed and our daughter was placed on her stomach wrapped in a hospital blanket but still not really clean. Nicole wrapped her arms around her and kissed her still wet head. I felt something on my face and I reached to wipe it away and realized it was a tear. Our daughter was beautiful with a smattering of dark hair.

We were allowed to look at her and cuddle her for a few minutes and the doctor let me cut the cord. "We're going to take her over here and clean her up. If you want to go get your family and bring them in that will be alright. We're getting Nicole cleaned up too.", one of the nurses told me. I looked around the room and saw that a nurse was cleaning Nicole up and getting her settled in the bed and in a little alcove of the room they had our daughter cleaning her up and wrapping her in a blanket. I left the room and went to the waiting room. Liz and Dean were sitting on a love seat and Liz was leaned against Dean, her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her and stroking her arm. Nancy had made it here too and she and Sam sat close talking quietly to each other. I could see the new love between them. "Hey the baby is here. They said y'all can come in if you want to see her." Everyone stood and Sam beamed, "Lead the way D. I can't wait to see my niece." Nancy took his hand and everyone followed me back to the room.

When we walked in most of the nurses had gone from the room. Nicole sat up in the bed looking a little tired but so very happy. She held a little pink bundle in her arms and beamed up at us as we walked in. I walked over to Nicole and she handed the baby to me. I looked down at her little face, her little nose looked like her mom's and her lips were full more like my own. She had on a little pink and grey striped knit hat and her eyes were closed. Sam walked over to me and looked down at her over my shoulder. "She's beautiful Nicole.", he said looking from the baby to Nicole in awe. "Do you want to hold her Sam?", Nicole questioned. Sam nodded and looked scared but also eager to hold the baby. I handed her gently over to her uncle, his huge hands dwarfing her little head as he cradled her. "What did you name her?", he questions never looking up from her little angelic face. I looked to Nicole because we haven't even discussed her name. Nicole grinned at me and answered, "What do y'all think about Samantha Joy? Samantha after her sweet uncle and Joy after my Granny. I'd like to call her Joy." Sam's head whipped up and I could see his eyes were wet with unshed tears. "You would really name her after me?", he said in wonder at Nicole. Nicole reached her hand out to Sam and he took it with one hand as he cradled Joy with the other. "Of course I would Sam. You're D's little brother and you've been so good to me. She'll grow up to love you as much as we both do." Tears slipped down Sam's face and he leaned over to kiss the top of Nicole's head. "Thank you little sister.", he said quietly.

Liz couldn't take it any longer so she stepped forward. "Ok Uncle Sammy hand her over. I gotta get my hands on that sweet thing.", she said as she took Joy from Sam's arms. Everyone took turns fussing over her and holding her before the nurse came in. "Ok family we've got to get these three settled for the night. We have a few more tests to run on this little one and I'm sure Nicole is ready to get into her own room.", she turns to Nicole, "Are you going to breastfeed?" Nicole nodded as she replied, "Yes I do want to if I can." "Perfect. We'll send in a lactation specialist when we bring your baby back to your room. Because you are breastfeeding we'll leave her with you as much as possible. We will however have to come get her in the morning so that the pediatrician can check her out." Our family left the room with hugs and kisses to Nicole. Sam lingered just a little longer than everyone else. He took Nicole's hand, "You have no idea how much I love the fact that you wanted to name her after me. I love you little sister." Nicole motioned Sam forward and he leaned down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek as she held him there and he wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome you big lug. Now go take care of Nancy." She released him and looked at him. He nodded to her and stood. He turned and slapped me on the back. "Good job bro.", and walked out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

After we had been home a few weeks and I had begun to heal even more I took our little girl outside to sit in the swing so I could watch the horses. Sam and Nancy were off riding somewhere in the back pasture and Dean and Liz had gone back to their own house. D was off checking out another lead on what seemed to be a never ending list of weird things going on. I looked down at my sweet daughter as she made a sucking motion with her mouth in her sleep. D had taken to calling her Sammi Jo and so had most of the rest of us. I noticed Sam looked very proud every time he heard the name. I decided to get in a little reading while Sammi Jo sat in her bouncy chair under the shade of the oak trees.

After what seemed to be hours I heard the gentle clip clop of hooves from the path beside the barn. I looked up and saw Sam and Nancy riding up on Patches, my bay and white spotted gelding. Nancy was sitting in front with Sam behind her, his long arms around each side of her and one hand holding the reins while his other rested on Nancy's left thigh. They were talking to each other and I saw Nancy look over her shoulder at Sam lovingly. He smiled down at her, deepening his dimples even more. I was so happy to see these two together. Nancy had had a rough time with her last relationship. He hadn't treated her like the lady she should have been treated like. I knew that Sammy would take good care of her and be there for her. He knew what it was like to have a not so healthy relationship. Heck I guess we all did for that matter and that's what made our relationships so much stronger.

Sam guided Patches over to where Sammy Jo and I sat and he dismounted. He reached up for Nancy, helping her down from the saddle. She slid down Sam's body as he helped her to her feet and caught her mouth in a lingering kiss. I smiled quietly and looked down at my book to give them some privacy. After a few seconds they broke apart because Patches reached around with his velvety nose and nudged Sam's hand. Sam smiled at him and said, "Ok ok. Yeah I've got your treat right here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of peppermint, unwrapped it and held it out on the flat of his hand for Patches to nibble it out of his hand. Nancy sat beside me on the swing, "Whatcha reading Nicole?" I shrugged and flipped the switch on my Kindle closing down the page, "Just some horror novel. It is about demons invading a town because of something tragic that happened to some children there." Sam wrapped Patches reins over the side of the braces of the swing and walked over to Sammi Jo as he shook his head, "Why in the world would you read that stuff? We live it!" He squats down beside the baby bouncy chair, "How long has she been asleep?"

I reach for Sammi Jo and unstrap her from the seat and hand her to Sam. "She's been down for a couple hours. Here you can hold her but if she's wet you get to change that." I grinned up at him as he stood and cradled Sammi Jo against his chest. "Oh shit! She is wet!",he held her away from him for a second and Nancy and I laughed. "Told you! Now go change her. There's a diaper on her changing table." Sam frowned at me, "I know where they are.", he almost snapped. He carried Sammi Jo into the house and I turned to Nancy, "So you two are spending a lot of time together. What's up?" Nancy tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and looks at me with an almost sheepish look. "I really like him Nicole. He's so gentle and good but so protective all at the same time." I nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about. Sam was a good soul and I said so, "Sam is a good man. He's got a sweet soul and I'm so happy for the two of you. You guard his heart and never take him for granted." Nancy takes my hand, "D is too Nicole. He's a great father and so loyal to his family." I nodded and Nancy continued, "Just think, we could be sisters in law one of these days! OMG!" This started us giggling like school girls.

Sam came back outside with Sammi Jo. He had changed her diaper and fixed her a bottle. He was holding her in the crook of his arm with the hand of that same arm holding the bottle in her little mouth. She looked up at him with her bright green eyes and reached for his hair as he lowered his head to kiss her little forehead. She succeeded in grabbing a handful of hair just as he went to hand her over to me. Nancy leaned forward and took her, helping him untangle his hair from her little fingers. She fussed a bit as Nancy took her from Sam and looked as if she wanted to go back to him. "She's all cleaned, then she was hungry so I took care of that too. I need to get Patches back to him women." We smiled at Sam, he leaned down and kissed Nancy and then took the reins and led Patches to the barn where he unsaddled him, brushed him down and then turned him out into the lot with several of my mares.

Nancy cooed at Sammi Jo as the baby finished off her bottle. When she was finished I handed Nancy a burp cloth so she could burp her. We sat and talked while Sam fed the rest of the horses and then we heard the Impala barreling up the driveway. I turned and watched as the dust swirled around the rear of the car when D put her in park. He strode on bow legs over to where we were and Sammi Jo lifted her little head to look up at her daddy. She began to coo and trying to smile at him and a huge smile spread across his handsome face, lighting up his eyes. He reaches and lightly pinches her little fat cheeks, "How's my little Sammi Jo?", he says in a kiddie voice. I smile to myself loving this man even more now that he's a daddy. When he's through talking to Sammi Jo he leans down to place a lingering kiss on my lips, his hands on each side of my face tilting my head up.

Someone cleared their throat and D broke from our kiss. He ran his thumb over his own bottom lip as he stood to his full height and turned. Sam was grinning at us slyly, "You know that's how you two got that little one don't you?", he teased. D clapped Sam on the back as he stepped closer, "Yeah well you just remember that little brother.", he said as he cut his eyes at Nancy. Nancy fidgeted and turned her attention to Sammi Jo. D changed the subject. "Sam did you and Dean ever get finished at Camilla's while we were in the hospital with Sammi Jo?" Sam shook his head, "No not completely, things have gotten better for her but that damn thing is still coming by. It just can't seem to get to her since she's prayed about it." D nodded and looked down at the ground. "As bad as I hate to say it we're going to have to do the whole bait and kill thing." Sam nodded to D.

Sammi Jo became fussy so Nancy handed her to D and he and I made our way to the house. Sam and Nancy stayed out on the swing and when I looked back I saw Ghost at Sam's feet. He had his head thrown back and he was enjoying the scratching Sam was giving him. I took D's hand and walked into the house with him. "She's probably hungry again.", I said as I took her from him and walked into the living room and made myself comfortable on the couch. I unbuttoned my shirt and she was soon nursing happily as I lay my head back onto the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I soon smelled the wonderful aroma of cooking food from the kitchen. After a few minutes and a switch of sides for Sammi Jo, D came in and sat beside me. "I have chili cooking on the stove. It's one of the things I know how to make.", he said smiling at me. I marveled at the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. "Thank you baby, I've been so wiped out since Sammi Jo got here." He put his arm on the back of the couch behind me and I readjusted so that my back was against his side. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. His thumb skimmed over Sammi Jo's little cheek as she suckled. "You have good reason to be tired. You just take care of this little one and I'll take care of you."

Sam and Nancy came in after the sun was beginning to set. Nancy got busy getting all the side stuff out for the chili and Sam poured sweet tea for everyone. We sat at the kitchen table and ate our supper while Sammi Jo slept in her swing in the living room where we could see her. When we were through with supper and the dishes were put away Sam and Nancy retreated to Sam's room. I looked at D and smiled, "They're good for each other." I said to him as he picked Sammi Jo up from her swing and we made our way to our room. "Yeah I'm liking Nancy for Sam. He needs someone to be good to him.", D said as he lay Sammi Jo in her own bed. I threw back the covers and climbed in and D soon followed after he shed his jeans, boots and shirt. D crawled in beside me and pulled me close, tucking me under his arm. "Thank you for our beautiful daughter.", he said and kissed my head. I snuggled in close to him and nodded an answer. I lay my hand on his chest and felt his heart beat beneath my fingers and I was more than content.


	27. Chapter 27

Sam and I retreated to his room after supper, leaving D and Nicole in the living room. Sam shut the door behind us and locked it. He then turned to me and wrapped his long arms around my waist, bending to kiss me. I sunk into his embrace and allowed his mouth to cover mine and his tongue to slip past my lips. His hands slide past my hips and under my bottom , lifting me as I wrap my legs around his waist. I bite his lower lip, causing him to pull me closer and growl into my mouth. I feel him walking toward the bed and my excitement spikes. He sits me down gently and I scoot back onto the bed and lay back. Sam is on top of me in an instant, his hands pinning my arms above my head. He kisses my neck and then the tops of my exposed breasts. My breathing has become labored causing my breasts to rise and fall with every breath I take. Sam releases my left hand and trails his down my side. Coming to a halt beside my breast he grasps it in his hand and I throw my head back in ecstasy at the feel of his touch. My nipple, visible beneath the thin fabric of my bra, invites him to tweak it. He pinches it between his fingers and then replaces his fingers with his teeth, gently grazing them over the puckered, sensitive area.

I wrap my legs around his waist and try to pull him closer to me. He resists and continues to tease me with his hands and mouth. Now both of my hands are held in one of his while his other hand slides from my breast, down my side and under the top of my yoga pants. I gasp as his fingers find my center and slip inside one at a time until he has two inside me. His mouth grinds down onto mine stopping my cry before I can alert the rest of the house as to what is going on in our room. I feel his erection pressing against my thigh and my body responds even more. After a few minutes of slow torture Sam removes his hand and stands to shed his clothes. He is soon standing naked before me and I tremble in anticipation. He hooks his fingers under the top of my pants and slides them, panties and all, down my legs. I sit up to remove my top and my bra soon follows.

When I'm naked before him he just stands there and looks down at me with his hair falling into his face. I hold my hand out to him and he takes it, bites my wrist and then he's on me like a flash. His hands bury themselves in my hair and his mouth crushes down on mine. I feel his erection against my body and I grind my hips against him. He pulls back and repositions himself before plunging deep inside. I throw my head back and cry out before he can cover my mouth. He fills me completely, stretching my walls and feeling like Heaven. He holds himself still allowing me to adjust to his size. He begins to slowly kiss me before he starts to move. I bury my hands in his hair and tug a little trying to get him to move. He obliges me and begins to rise and fall between my legs. He's slow at first and then his speed builds until our bodies are slapping together and I feel as if I'm growing close. He senses it and stills again, causing me to begin to whimper against his sweat covered neck. My tongue slides out and licks along his clavicle and then I bite down hard enough to cause him to begin to move again. I'm soon falling over the edge and within seconds Sam is following me, spilling into me.

After, we lay still tangled together, all hot and sticky. A few minutes later Sam stirs against my throat and murmurs, "Damn that was good, Nancy." I smile and run my fingers through his still damp hair. He kisses my neck, "I'm going to go grab a shower. Want to join me?" I nodded, "Sounds good to me. Do I get more of what I just got?" Sam raised his head and propped up on his elbow. "Damn woman you're insatiable!" I smile at him and trail my finger down his jaw to his chin and answer, "Well who can blame me? I mean you are sexy as hell!" Sam graced me with that beautiful smile and those adorable dimples then. He leaned forward and kissed the end of my nose. "Race you to the shower." With that he was up like a shot and I had no luck of catching up to him. Sam already had the water nice and hot and was standing under the spray when I rounded the corner. I slipped inside and straight into his arms. I lay my head against his chest and let the water rush over me. His hands traveled down my back, slick with water and causing me to shiver with pleasure. Sam kissed the top of my head and looked up. He captured my mouth with his and we kissed for several minutes before breaking apart. Sam picked up the loofa and squirted soap over it generously before taking it and smoothing it over my arms, shoulders and then my breasts. I reached to trace a line of water as it trickled over his sculpted shoulder while the loofa made its way lower onto my body. I leaned forward and kissed Sam's chest and he finished washing me.

I took the loofa from Sam when he finished with me and began running it over his sculpted shoulders and chest. He looked down at me with a hunger in his eyes that made my knees weak while I continued to work my way lower onto his body. When we were both clean and fresh I hung the loofa over the hook in the shower and turned back to Sam. He reached out and pulled me against him. The water was still very warm on our bodies. Sam kissed me and then lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid easily into me. His hands on my hips moved me against him. I threw my head back and moaned as he brought me to my second orgasm of the night with him soon following me. We rinsed off again and then Sam turned off the water. I grabbed two towels and handed one to Sam. We dried off and then decided it was time to turn in for the night. I crawled into bed after grabbing one of Sam's t shirts. He got in beside me and pulled me close to him.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Sam and D packed up their stuff and kissed Nicole, Nancy and Sammi Jo. They climbed in the Impala and headed to Camilla's. It was going to be a long day they were afraid. "We've first got to explain this to Camilla further and hope she doesn't think we've completely lost our minds and then we've got to get things set up before tonight.", Sam says as he pours through John's journal trying to find any more information he can on what to do about the Incubus. "I can't find anything in here on an Incubus. I guess Dad never had to deal with one of these or if he did he didn't think it important to write about it.", Sam says in frustration. D looked over at his brother and shook his head. "Stop being frustrated Sammy. We'll do this like we do everything else. Devil trap and then incantation." Sam nodded, "I guess I just keep wondering what if that doesn't work?" D looked back at the road and answered, "Then we go back to the drawing board. It'll work out." "What made you so chill man? You're usually the one that's eat up with trying to stop something.", Sam grounds out. "I don't know. I think something changed for me some when Sammi Jo was born. I just feel more settled." Sam looked as if he wanted to say something else but we were pulling into Camilla's driveway.

Sam grabbed the duffle from the trunk and D got one from the backseat. They walked to Camilla's door and knocked. She answered the door soon after their knock and invited the brothers in. D started, "Camilla we've got to go with some almost scary measures to get rid of this thing. We promise that we're professionals and we won't do anything that will get you hurt or put you in harm in any way." Camilla looked scared as she looked from one brother to the other. "What is this thing?", she asked hesitantly. Sam looked at her with something akin to pity, "It's a demon. It's called an Incubus and it preys on women only. We're going to lure it to you and get rid of it once and for all." "What did I do to cause this thing to come after me?", Camilla asked as she folded her arms around herself in a way of protection. "We believe that you didn't do anything to cause this to happen. Maybe you have a weakness that we don't know about. Maybe you long for a companion. It's different for different people.", D continues. "Sam is going to your room to get started. We've got to draw a devil's trap. We were thinking under your bed would be a good place that it wouldn't see." Camilla nods and then heads to fix herself a cup of coffee.

Sam goes into Camilla's room with a can of washable paint. He moves Camilla's bed so that he has plenty of room to draw the devil's trap. D sets up the tripod with the wireless camera on it in the corner of the room where it's hidden in the shadows. When Sam is finished with the devil's trap D helps him lift the bed and place it over the trap, covering it completely. When all of that is set up they grab all the extra stuff and get it out of the room and try to make things look as normal as possible. Sam sits down on the couch in the living room and gets his laptop out. He makes sure it connects with the camera and they tell Camilla that everything is ready. They decide that since it's still a few hours until bedtime they'll run get some lunch and maybe some snacks for later. Out at the Impala D pitches the keys to Sam, "You drive Sammy." Sam looks at D funny but shrugs and folds himself into the front seat. He turns the key in the ignition and fires the engine. Baby rumbles to life and Sam pulls out of the driveway heading for a nearby café.

Sam and D choose a booth toward the back at the café and they order lunch. D gets his normal cheese burger with extra onions and an order of fries. Sam orders a club sandwich and fries and they both get a coke. The waitress is extra flirty with both guys as she takes their order. Sam squirms in his seat as she leaves and D grins at him, "What's up with you man?" Sam scowls, "Why do women objectify men? I've got Nancy and I'm plenty happy with her. I'm not a piece of meat to be slobbered over:" "Well Sammy it's the Winchester curse. We're hot and women want us! I love Nicole too but I don't mind looking at the menu or her looking for that matter.", D smirks and Sam's head shoots up. "You're a liar! I saw the look on your face that time you walked in and Nicole was in my arms!" D swallowed and shook his head, "That's different! I don't wanna lose my woman to my brother!" Sam laughs and the waitress is back with their food. She places it before them and steps back. "Is there anything else I can do for you two handsome fellas?", she drawled. Sam looked at her name tag and it simply said "T". He gave her his sweetest smile, "I think we're good here T. Thank you." T blushed and did an almost curtsey before turning and heading back behind the counter.

The guys ate their meal and discussed what to do once they got back to Camilla's. T came back to the table and asked if they would like dessert. She looked as if she wanted to be their dessert. "What kind of pie do you have?", D asked as he smiled up at her. "We have cherry, chocolate, apple and blueberry.", T answered with her hands behind her back, pushing her breasts out further for the guys to see. D smiled at her and licked his lips, "I'll take a piece of cherry.", he looked at Sam with a smirk, "What about you brother? You want dessert?" Sam shook his head and T flounced off to get D's piece of pie. When she brought it back it was piled high with whipped cream and D gave her his sexiest smile. Sam shook his head at D and watched him take a huge bite of pie. D finished his pie and they paid the check, leaving T a generous tip but no phone number to her dismay.

Back at Camilla's, later that night, the guys lay out the rest of their stuff and Camilla finishes her nightly routine. D lounges out on the chair in the living room and Sam is sitting on the couch. Sam has out a bag of beef jerky and D is nursing a beer. When Camilla is ready for bed she tells the guys goodnight and heads to her room. Sam turns his laptop to check some email and browse the internet giving Camilla a few minutes to get her nightly stuff done before he begins watching her. After 30 or so minutes, Sam flips the feed back to Camilla's room. She's in bed with the covers pulled up over her chest. She's soon sound asleep. Nothing happened for a long time and then around midnight the dark shadow showed up across the room. It made its way slowly toward Camilla on the bed until it was hovering over her in the air. "D it's here!", Sam said almost frantically. D grabbed his flask of holy water and headed to Camilla's room, Sam close on his heels. Inside the room D yelled, "Freeze you piece of shit!" The Incubus whipped his head around to give D and Sam a hard look. His eyes were black as pitch and his lips curled back in a primal scream. He tried to disappear and but was unable to move because of the devil trap. "There's a devil trap beneath the bed you evil son of a bitch!", D snarls. "Get rid of this dick!", he says looking at Sam.

Camilla cowered below the Incubus as Sam began the incantation. His voice was strong and carried throughout the room as the Latin poured from his mouth. The demon writhed and threw his head from side to side as the exorcism began to work. Sam continued with a scowl on his face and got even louder. Soon the demon began to smoke at the mouth and then dissipated into thin air. He was gone just like that. Camilla sat on the bed and cried into her hands. D sat on the edge of the bed, "It should all be over now Camilla. We will check back with you in a few days just to make sure that nothing else is happening. We'll get out of your hair now unless you want us to stay for a while." Camilla looked up at D through tear stained eyes. "I think I will be fine. Thank you so much for helping me out with this thing." With that the guys gathered their things and left the house quietly in the night.

At home D crawled into bed beside Nicole. She woke enough to know he was there so he pulled her into his arms and she snuggled against him. Sammi Jo slept quietly in her crib across the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Nicole woke up the next morning and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room as she slowly woke from her haze of sleep. She lay there for a few minutes trying to gather herself and remembering the dream that had seemed so real. She lifted her hand from her flat stomach and looked at her naked fingers. She then looked toward the corner of the room where in her dreams a crib stood. The corner held only a chair and a small bookshelf. She rose from the bed and went to the closet and threw the doors wide where she was met with only the sight of her own clothes and shoes. Her shotgun rested in the corner and her pistol was on the shelf above that. She decided to shower to try and clear her head.

After the shower Nicole dressed and made her way into the next room. Everything looked just as it should except not anything like her dream. She remembered D and Sam and little Sammi Jo. Why was she remembering all of this but it wasn't here? There had to be some explanation besides a dream. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. She was hungry but she was too confused to really care about eating. Nicole then heard Ghost barking harshly and went to the window to look out onto the driveway. A huge Cadillac was pulling into her driveway. She didn't recognize the car but decided to go out and find out what was going on. She made sure to keep Ghost between herself and the car as it pulled to a stop in her driveway.

A portly man climbed from the backseat. Nicole placed her hands on her hips and stood her ground. "Can I help you?", she asked tartly. "Yes my name is Zachariah. I was hoping maybe you could help me." Ghost growled low in his throat and the hair on his shoulders stood on end. Nicole knew to be aware of Ghost's attitudes toward people. He was right most all of the time. Nicole raised one eyebrow, "I'm not in the habit of helping strangers. What is it that you need?" Zachariah smirked at Nicole and almost looked down his nose at her. "I have it on good authority that you had a very interesting dream. How would you like to know what that was all about?" Nicole knew she should amp up her suspicion of this man that just shows up on her lawn. Ghost never breaks his stare on Zachariah and Nicole continues to stand behind him.

"Could you call off your guard dog there.", Zachariah said looking down at Ghost. Nicole crosses her arms over her chest. "I will when I know that I'm safe around you. I tend to listen to him over someone I don't even know that just shows up suddenly." She sets her sights on Zachariah and waits for him to answer. "Very well then.", Zachariah says with a smirk and then suddenly Ghost is whining as if he's in pain. Nicole looks down at Ghost and then falls to her knees beside him laying her hands on him and trying to comfort him. She looks up at Zachariah with her green eyes hard. "What the hell did you do to my dog? Stop it now!", she challenges. Zachariah smiles and snaps his fingers. Ghost stops his whining and slinks off to the corner of the garage. "Now if you'll invite me in we'll have that discussion." Nicole isn't comfortable with inviting Zachariah in but what choice does she have? She steps over to the French doors and opens one side gesturing to Zachariah to come inside.

Inside the house Zachariah makes himself at home in Nicole's living room. He looked around at the quaint farmhouse and Nicole settled on the edge of the couch arm and waited for Zachariah to speak. She itched to run to her room and grab her pistol but she had a feeling that it wouldn't do any good against him. She felt like he was something otherworldly since he caused Ghost some kind of pain. Zachariah finally spoke, "So I guess you somehow have dreamed of that maggot Winchester and his brother. I'm here to make sure they carry out our plan." Nicole looked blankly at him, "Plan? What plan is that?" Again she crossed her arms over her chest and held her ground. "Why, my dear, the plan of heaven. Your precious Dean is Michael's vessel and little Sammy is the vessel for Lucifer. I aim to see that they do what they're told." Nicole stood from her perch and glared at Zachariah, "You're as crazy as you look if you think they're going to do what you want!", she spat. Zachariah laughed, "They will if they know what's good for them."

And with that he stood and snapped his fingers. Nicole was back in bed and D was beside her. She sat up abruptly and looked toward the corner of the room and saw the crib with Sammi Jo sleeping peacefully and sucking on her thumb. She threw back the covers and sprang from the bed. Throwing her bedroom door open she stepped into the next room and smelled breakfast cooking. Walking into the kitchen she saw Sam and Nancy working side by side at the stove. Sam fed Nancy a piece of bacon and then Nicole wheeled and made her way back to her room. She walked over to the bed and threw herself down onto the bed and covered D's face in kisses.

D blinked his eyes open and smiled up at Nicole. "What has gotten into you?", he asked with a chuckle. "I had a really bad dream…at least I hope it was a dream.", Nicole answered. D wanted to know what it was about but Nicole thought it best to share it with Sam and Nancy as well. It was just a feeling she had. She suggested they get up and shower and go talk to the others. D agreed so they both got up. Nicole fed Sammi Jo while D showered and dressed and then he took her while Nicole showered and dressed. They made their way into the kitchen just as Sam and Nancy were finishing up cooking. "Hey guys, Nicole needs to talk to us.", D says as he sits Sammi Jo into her bouncy chair beside the table. She was content to play with the little rattle toys above her head while the adults sat to talk. Nicole relayed the dream and everything that Zachariah said to her to a very captive audience.

When she was through Sam sat back in his chair and shook his head slightly. He looked to Nancy and took her hand because she looked scared. "Listen Nicole we're not going to let this dick force us to do something that we do not want to do. I'm not planning on being Lucifer's vessel and I sure as hell am not going to fight with my brother to the death!", Sam vehemently added. His hazel eyes sparkled with intensity and Nicole knew that he meant what he said. D took her hand and squeezed, "We're going to take care of this. I'm going to shiv Zachariah if it's the last thing I do!", D declares.

Six months later…

After not hearing anything else from Zachariah for all this time and no more freaky dreams or weird things happening Nicole had nearly forgotten all about her discussion with the angel. One day while she and Sammi Jo sat in the sunshine enjoying the last few days of nice weather before the rain of the fall set in. D and Sam had run to pick up a few things to do some work on the barn and Nancy had to work today. As they sat with Nicole in her swing and Sammi Jo cooing and playing quietly on her pallet on the lush grass a gust of wind blows through. The next thing Nicole knows, Zachariah is squatting over her daughter on the grass in front of her. He looks up at her with that smug grin, "Well hello there Nicole. She's absolutely beautiful." He then stood and snapped his fingers and he and Sammi Jo both were gone! Nicole stood and began to scream, "Nooooo! No no no no no! Bring her back here you son of a bitch!"

Nicole grabs her phone from her back pocket and quickly dial's D's number. He answers on the third ring. "Hello….Nicole what is wrong?" Nicole sobs into the phone and tells him that Zachariah has been here and that he took Sammi Jo. Sam looks concerned at D with a look of questioning on his face. D frowns over at him. "I'm going to kill him! I swear I am!" After a few minutes D and Sam pull into the driveway. Nicole ran to him as he climbed from the car and threw herself into his arms. D hugged her tightly, "We're going to get her back. I'll do whatever it takes." Nicole looked up at D with a look of fear, "No D do not do anything crazy!" Sam lays has hand on Nicole's shoulder. "I won't let him do anything too crazy Nicole but we've got to get my niece back." Nicole nods and knows that the guys are right and she would do anything if she can.

The group make their way into the house and D walks to the middle of the living room. He puts out a call to get Zachariah to show up. "Hey Zachariah you bag of dicks, why don't you bring Sammi Jo and pick on someone your own size?", he taunts the angel out loud. Sam stands back and Nicole wrings her hands as they wait. "Come on you coward! I'm ready to make a deal! Just bring my little girl back!" D turns and within seconds Zachariah is back and Sammi Jo is sitting in her bouncy chair. "Well well well, I thought that might get you attention.", Zachariah says. "I'm ready to deal.", D growls at Zachariah. "But I have a few requests before I give you what you want. I want Nicole and Sammi Jo left alone. I want them to live a life without you dicks interfering.", D's eyes flash as he waits on Zachariah's response. "And Sam? Is he going to cooperate as well?", Zachariah says as he turns to look to Sam. Sam nods his head. "I'll do what you want. Just leave our family out of this."

Zachariah smiles, "You have a deal." He begins to call Michael to come take over D's body and while he has his back turned D slips an Angel Blade from the back of his jeans. He steps forward and grabs Zachariah by the shoulder and spins him toward himself and shoves the Angel Blade upward in one swift move. Zachariah looks shocked as his eyes and mouth go wide and a bright light erupts from them. As his body falls to the floor D says, "I told you I was going to shiev him at some point!" He turned toward Sam who had Nicole in his arms and she held onto Sammi Jo. He stroked her hair and soothed her. "Shhhh Nicole it's all over now. We're all safe."

THE END!


End file.
